All Is Fair In Love And War
by TwiTeenNaturalDiaries
Summary: Sequel to A Broken Full Moon. What's gonna happen now that Alex is a werewolf? How will she cope with carrying that? Not to mention Rome or having two guys fighting for her. Scratch that, 3 guys.And having a obsessive stalker? How about finding out she's developing feeelings for her friend Isaac? What about the Kanima? And the hunters? Derek/OC
1. Ch1 If I Die Before I Wake I Know Pt1

**(Author's Note at bottom)**

**All's Fair In Love And War **

A Broken Full Moon Sequel

**Ch.1 If I Die Before I Wake I Know The Lord My Soul Won't Take Pt.1**

**(**The Civil Wars**-** Barton Hollow)

"Hello?" I answered my phone as I sat in my living room. Rome was staying the night at Gloria's tonight. It had been a whole month since the death of Peter Hale, or well, the alpha. I hadn't seen Derek in the whole month, I hated to admit it but I missed seeing him.

"Alex? It's Stiles. I'm at the hospital"- I cut him off "again? Dude, I think you spend more time at the hospital than you do at school." Stiles replied "you're so funny, Alex. And I'll have you know I don't spend all my time here." I asked "oh, really?" Stiles replied "yeah, I only spend the weekends," I added "and Fridays, and not to mention every day after lacrosse practice." Stiles was quiet on the other end and then "shut up Alex." I snickered and he said "anyway, that's not why I called you. I called you because Lydia woke up a few hours ago." I asked "really? You didn't dream it did you?"

There was a moment of silence and he replied "I didn't dream it. She's awake." I snickered as I asked "you checked her room didn't you?" Stiles answered "no-yes-maybe." I kept laughing and he said "you're so mean to me Alex. Anyway, I want you to come to the hospital since Scott can't come," I asked "why? Is something wrong with him?" Stiles answered "oh yeah." I hurriedly got up and pulled on a pair of jeans, long sleeved shirt, converse and a big coat as I asked "what's wrong with him?" Stiles answered "his tongue is down Allison's throat." I rolled my eyes as I said "I'll be there in ten, alright? Bye, Stiles." I hung up on him and took my time tying my shoes as I headed out the door.

###&&&*** ###

As I got to the hospital I made my way to Lydia's room. I saw Lydia's dad and my mom by her door. I waved at them and they waved back. I crouched by Stiles head. "Just like that…no you first…me first?" I rolled my eyes as he giggled and decided to play with him….

###&&&*** ###

I see Lydia's dad talking with my mom and listen in as Stiles tries to kiss me. "He's been here all night?" Mom answered "he's been here every weekend." I grinned as some lady picked up trash beside my spot and Stiles said "you're dirty." The lady gave me a dirty look and I blushed and then I hit Stiles on his head. He woke up with a start. "Good dream?" I asked with a smirk. Stiles blushed and shook his head. I smiled as he knocked balloons out of his way. He stood up and said "I'm hungry." I answered "you want to go to the cafeteria?" He shook his head "their food is gross; let's go to the vending machine."

###&&&*** ###

"Get me a Reese's, Stiles." He rolled his eyes and said "get your own." I whined "but Stiles! You made me come here, so I am entitled to a candy bar just like the next guy." Stiles sighed as he yawned and said "alright I'll get your stupid Reese's." I grinned at him smug as he rolled his eyes. Stiles sighed and put in coins and the number.

"The things I do for you…" Stiles wistfully said. "It's like 50 cents for crying out loud!" I replied. Stiles said "a good 50 cents." As the candy bar got stuck. I said "oh, come on, really?" Stiles shook his head. Stiles and I kept hitting it and then he started to rock it back and forth. "Stiles stop! C'mon, it's one candy!" Then he shook it again and it fell. "Walk away!" I said as I made to run down the hall and that's when we heard a scream come from Lydia's room. We wasted no time as we exchanged looks and Stiles yanked my hand and we sprinted to Lydia's room. My mom and her dad not far in front of us as Stiles basically dragged me. We burst into the room to find her bad empty. _Where was she?_ Stiles moved to the window that was open, and then looked at me and we shared a look. She was gone.

###&&&*** ###

"Alright you checked the whole hospital right?" I listened in as Mom, Sheriff Stilinski, and Lydia's dad talked. Mom replied to Sheriff Stilinski "every last corner." Sheriff Stilinski asked "anything suspicious?" Mom answered "nothing, she just took off." Lydia's dad nodded in agreement with mom. Sheriff Stilinski turned to a deputy "alright let's get an APB on a sixteen year old red head any other descriptors?"

I was about to say that she was naked, which definitely would be a descriptor when Stiles almost knocked me over as he ran to his dad "she's 5 foot 3, green eyes, fair skinned and her hair is actually strawberry blonde." I shook my head at him. I moved closer to them and stood beside Stiles as the Sheriff and mom noticed me. "Is that right?" The Sheriff questioned Stiles said "yeah," and nodded. "What are you doing here?" My mom asked me, I pointed at Stiles as I said "he made me! I blame him." My mom rolled her eyes as she shook her head.

The sheriff looked at my mom and she nodded so he grabbed my elbow and Stiles around the neck. "Come on over here, what the hell are you still doing here?" Sheriff Stilinski questioned his son. Stiles answered "um, providing moral support," as he wrapped an arm over my shoulders and I gave him a incredulous look. Sheriff Stilinski raised an eyebrow as he shook his head and said "um huh, how about you provide your ass back home where you should be, and give Alex a ride home seeing as she came all this way for you?" I smiled at the Sheriff who smiled at me. Things were less tense and awkward after he had sat me down and tried to give Stiles and I the sex talk and warned us because I was technically an adult while Stiles was a sixteen year old, it was funny but embarrassing because he thought we were together and we had to explain how it wasn't like that. Stiles replied "I can do that too."

Sheriff Stilinski said "yeah." He pushed Stiles away as he nodded at me. I followed Stiles and said "we have to find her. What if she's changing?" Stiles answered "I know, that's why I have a plan." We slowly walked away and he slipped into Lydia's room.

"Stiles!" I whispered harshly he grabbed my collar and yanked me inside. I watched as he said "use your werewolf thing to find something with her scent. I'm gonna call Scott." I started sniffing trying to find a fresh scent. I heard Stiles hang up as he said "he's coming, he should be here quick." I nodded and looked into the bathroom as I picked up some scrubs, and breathed in "here." I handed them to Stiles. "This?" Stiles asked me. I nodded and said "it's her freshest scent in the room." Stiles nodded and we ninja our way past Sheriff Stilinski, mom, and Lydia's dad.

As we walked past them I hid my face in Stiles shoulder and had taken off my coat so they wouldn't immediately recognize me and I slugged an arm around Stiles shoulders as he looked the other way and was holding his own coat on his arm. We swiftly put them back on the entrance since it was freaking cold outside.

###&&&*** ###

As we walked out of the hospital we spotted Scott waiting inside the Jeep. Stiles opened the door and I hopped in first quickly and trying not to get so close to Scott so he wouldn't smell my scent and detect the werewolf side of me. It was hard hiding that from him and even harder hiding that I was an alpha female from Stiles. Only Eli knew since he was the only person I could tell, not that I couldn't tell Stiles but he was already covering me for Scott I didn't need to pile that on too.

I learned that I had turned into one after my first full moon when I asked Dr. Deaton about my werewolf's eyes color change, he explained that alpha female's had a violet color as the alpha male held the red color and beta's and omega's held blue and yellow and also about how weak I (as strong as an omega) was because I didn't have a pack except for Scott, and he counted that humans like Stiles, Eli, and Allison were part of it, but it wasn't strong enough. He advised me to maybe bite someone but I outright refused turning someone. He also told me about how hard it would be to resist turning people, and how Scott would be more protective as I was his alpha without him knowing. It was a big responsibility but he advised me to join Derek and that we would be stronger together. I doubted Scott would join Derek but Dr. Deaton told me that Scott may change his mind, besides Scott had no idea what I was and I decided to keep it that way.

"**Won't do me no good washing in the river**

**Can't no preacher man save my soul"**

As Stiles closed the door to the Jeep Scott asked "is this the one she was just wearing?" Stiles nodded and I heard his heart pounding in different emotions the biggest one was fear. Scott soothed him as he said "I'm not gonna let anyone hurt her…not again." Stiles nodded and I clapped a hand over his shoulder in my own way reassuring him that if Scott failed I had his back. Stiles smiled at me in appreciation as well as at Scott and said "alright just shove that thing in your face and let's find her." As Stiles started the Jeep and turned on his headlights Allison appeared in front of us with Eli by her side. Stiles jumped as they both went over to Scott's window. Eli smiled at me and I smiled back as Scott asked Allison "what are you doing? Someone's gonna see us."

Allison replied "I don't care, she's my best friend and we need to find her before they do." Scott looked over at Eli as he said "I can find her before the cops can." Allison retorted "how about before our fathers do?" Stiles interrupted "they know?" Allison nods as Eli looked at me and says "yeah, I just saw him, my dad, Fabian and 3 other guys leave my house in 2 SUV's." I groaned. Scott looked at Stiles and I, and I sighed.

Even if I didn't like Lydia all too much, she was okay and didn't deserve death. But was saving her worth my secret? Yeah, I had to put others before myself. Besides if I could have done something, I'd never hear the end of it from Stiles. "Search party?" Scott asked us. I raised an eyebrow at him, really Scott? Eli scoffed as he said "more like hunting party." I looked over at the two and Scott and I said in sync "get in." Eli got in beside me and Allison sat beside him. I offered her a smile as Eli gave me a sideways hug which I returned with a smile. I hadn't seen him in a week because his dad was training him to be a hunter after he flat out refused but Fabian threatened him with leverage that he hadn't tried to explain to me. All I knew was that the past month had been boring, and I knew that sounded wrong. But I was craving an adrenaline rush. Eli sometimes at night would come through my window and we would just talk for hours. I on one occasion went to his house too.

But there was one person who I visited every chance I got. Isaac. I slipped in through his window the first night after the full moon after I saw the bruise on his face in class. I realized that during the whole wolf thing with Scott, Derek and then me I hadn't paid him enough attention. Now it seemed like I was being too clingy, but he didn't mind. Though Eli seemed like he minded a lot, he didn't like Isaac too much and the feeling was mutual between them. I didn't really see why they didn't get along but didn't dwell on it.

On one occasion I slipped through his window and heard him and his father arguing and then heard glass shatter as Isaac let out a whimper, I had almost shifted but somehow I pulled myself together and perched on his bed with the first aid kit waiting for him to go to his room. I didn't ask for explanations because I knew I wouldn't receive any. I opened up to Isaac in a way that I never had to anyone.

I told him about my parents, about Rome and about the actual truth of how my life was before my parents died. All everyone else knew was that my mom and dad were the nicest people ever, that they were truly good people, that was a lie. My dad was an angry drunk and my mom never grew a backbone, so I'll leave the rest to your imagination. The good thing about it was that Isaac didn't just understand it; he lived through it and he knew exactly what I felt and that alone felt good…it felt good to know that you weren't alone. And it felt good to know that I could help Isaac, that in a deeply way Isaac depended on me. _Before he would fall asleep he would tell me "don't tell anyone, Alex please." And I kept that promise. I would always leave after that because I had Rome to take care of. _

Rome had been sad for the first few days after the Peter incident. I would ask what was wrong but he never replied. _One night as I tucked him in he asked "daddy doesn't love me anymore does he?" My heart clenched for him as I said "of course he does sweetie. He just has work to do. Don't worry he'll come back…he has too." _After that his spirits lifted up and now they weren't as high because he was losing hope. Damn Derek for that.

Derek. Derek was a whole aspect of my life. I won't lie and say that on days where I felt lonely and had nothing to do I would carry Rome out to the Hale house and just sit on the porch as I read to him. Nope, I would never admit it to anyone. But I missed Derek…a lot, more than I wanted and more than I expected. That adrenaline rush I craved could only be brought by that man. Don't get me wrong, I liked Eli but Eli was…safe. Not to mention Isaac and I grew closer and an experience bonded us in a way that Eli and Derek could never know, because it ran deeper than in my heart it was in my soul.

Eli, he was the calm after the storm and I needed that a lot but Derek…he was the storm, he made me think twice, not to mention he cared for Rome in a deep level that Eli tries to but can't reach. Neither Eli nor Isaac would ever get Rome to call him dad, not like how Derek had got him to say it in less than thirty seconds. Truth was I couldn't help myself when it came to Derek, and if he came back to town…I didn't know what would happen. She got in beside me. I shook my head from my thought and focused on the now as Stiles asked "alright if she's turning will they actually kill her?" Allison frustrated answered "I don't know, they won't tell me anything." Eli said "yeah, well according to my uncle Fabian they're willing to kill anyone no matter what." Stiles bit his lip as I sighed and Allison said "all they say is we'll talk after Kate's funeral and when the other's get here."

I asked "what others?" Allison answered "I don't know they won't tell me that either." Eli said "yup, my family is keeping that from me too. Although I think they're talking about other hunters, I just don't know who." Stiles sighed as he said "okay, Allison your family has some serious communication skills to work on…Scott are we going the right way?" To my amusement Scott was like a dog with his head outside the window. I could smell Lydia's scent inside the Jeep and it hit me as well as it did Scott outside but decided against voicing this. No one knew except Eli, his family and Stiles. Scott replied "yeah, take the next right!" Stiles turned.

As Stiles drove I heard a low roar hit me and I looked at Scott but he was still hanging his head out the window, he didn't hear it. I gulped as I remembered what Dr. Deaton said _"the howl or roar from another male alpha will trigger your body, and it will want to respond. It also depends on the sort of connection if you had any with the alpha." I asked "when you say respond you mean…" He replied "howl, Alex. You'll want to howl back so they can locate you. But it depends on the wolf and your connection to the male and to your own wolf, it's sort of a force of wills, you could say." I nodded at him as I asked "will I want to be a part of another pack?" He answered "well, if you feel threatened or someone in your pack is or worse your son"- I trembled but nodded for him to continue. He did "is threatened you'll want protection and I believe you'll try to find a pack to join. Derek's would be the choice you'd choose." I asked "but what about Scott?" He replied "he'd follow you. You're his alpha, Alex. He'd join whatever pack you want." I asked "just like that?" Dr. Deaton nodded with a smile as he said "yes, but I think you'd give Scott the final decision. You'll make a great leader Alex, a great alpha. Once you accept what you are and just how much you're needed you'll do great things. But you have to start with learning, right?" _

"**Did that full moon force my hand?"**

I shook my head as I willed myself to ignore it. As I tightened my grip on my seat and Eli gave my hand a tender squeeze which I now saw he had intertwined with my hand. I smiled at him softly as I faced away from him and gently pulled my hand away. As my thoughts raced as did my heart. My heart leapt in my chest at the prospect of the howl belonging to Derek. A part of me wanted-needed to know if it was him who roared. A part of me was letting their hopes up and I sighed as I registered that I might just be delusional.

###&&&*** ###

"She came here, you're sure?" Stiles asked as I walked in-between him and Eli. Scott answered "yeah, yeah, this is where the scent leads." Stiles sighed and discreetly glanced at me and Eli and I gave a confirming nod. I could smell her scent. Stiles said "alright, but has Lydia ever been here?" Allison answered "not with me."

Stiles looked at me and I shake my head at him. Eli joked "nah, we usually don't hang here. I take her somewhere less creepy." Stiles rolled his eyes as I shove Eli. "Was it something I said?" He asked. I rolled my eyes as I walked beside Stiles and he jogged to catch up with me. "C'mon, Alex, Stiles, it was a joke." Stiles rolled his eyes. Eli said "look, I'll shut up with the jokes, I didn't mean it man." Stiles nodded and I walked beside Stiles but listened in as Allison said "maybe she came here out of instinct because she was looking for Derek." Scott replied "you mean looking for an alpha." I gulped. An Alpha, just like me.

"Wolves need a pack right?" Allison asked. Scott answered "not all of them." Allison replied "but would she be drawn to an alpha…is it instinct to be part of a pack?" I thought about it, not really but I guess it was different for Beta's and Omega's. Scott explained "yeah, well, we're stronger in packs." Allison nodded as she said to herself "there's strength in numbers." Eli who walked behind me turned to her and explained "not really. Literally they're stronger, faster better in every way." Allison took that in and asked Scott "is that the same for an alpha?" I tensed and Eli rested a reassuring hand on my back as Scott replied "that'll make Derek stronger, too." Eli grabbed my hand and pulled me under his arm. I smiled at him for a second until I slipped out when Stiles said "oh, hey look at this…see this." I squatted beside him beside Eli and Allison. "I think it's a tripwire." Eli raised an eyebrow at him as Stiles smirked and they both yanked it.

I heard a whoosh of wire and leaves move. "Stiles," I turned around with Eli at Scott's voice. "Yeah buddy?" Stiles said as he and Allison faced Scott. Scott looked at them "next time you see a trip wire…don't trip it." I snickered beside Allison who put a hand to her lips to hide her smile. Eli smirked and Stiles pointed at him in accusation. As we walked over to him I heard a noise and paused. "Wait, wait, wait," Scott said. I listened and concentrated and heard feet walking. "Someone's coming, hide…go!" I shoved Stiles, Eli and Allison down the hill. I lingered but Scott gave me a nod and said "go, Alex!" I nodded and ran. I was running but a hand caught me around the waist as I was pulled behind a tree and into someone's arms.

"It's me," I sighed in relief at Eli. I looked up to see Stiles and Allison across from us hiding behind a tree much like we were doing. Eli and his dad were nowhere in sight as Chris talked to Scott. I rolled my eyes as he threatened Scott with a hec- whatever basically chopping him in half. Chris walked away with his goons and we all raced to Scott. "You okay?" Allison asked. "Just had another life threatening conversation with you dad," Scott nonchalantly replied. "Guys help me with this," Allison said as she dragged the boys while I stood and watched as I crouched beside Scott as I said "Scott, you do know you have claws right?" Scott blinked in realization and nodded as he said "right." He cut himself down with his claws as I stood. "Thanks, but I think I got it," Scott said as I rolled my eyes at his foolishness. Stiles smiled as Allison did while Eli shrugged. Stiles said "yeah," we all looked at each other for a moment. "Coming?" Scott asked us as he walked up the hill.

{AN: So what did you think? Will it be a sucky sequel? Will it be better than ABFM? Will Alex's secret be exposed (werewolf) to the gang? Will she choose a side when battle lines are drawn? Will she ever get her Reese's cup candy? Sorry, couldn't resist. But please people leave me some more lengthy reviews, pretty please. Did you like Alex's attitude? I did. So you've probably seen there's gonna be a new addition to the love triangle, tell me what you think. And I have 2 new stories, there both crossovers make sure to check them out and tell me what you think! Thank you guys for continuing to read this story, please leave me some inspirational reviews.}


	2. Ch1 If I Die Before I Wake I Know Pt2

**All's Fair In Love And War **

A Broken Full Moon Sequel

**Ch.1 If I Die Before I Wake I Know The Lord My Soul Won't Take Pt.2**

**(**The Civil Wars**-** Barton Hollow)

"Okay, so what you're just going to run away?" I asked Eli as I walked beside him. We were just arriving at school and were walking up the steps that I paused on. Other students muttered and grumbled annoyed. Eli had just told me he was planning on leaving his family. "No…I mean maybe…" I sighed as I said "well, where would you go?" Eli looked down into my eyes "you mean you wouldn't help out a friend, Alex?" I blushed as I said "well, my place isn't really the best for a hunter." Eli smiled as he said "I think it'd be perfect." I gulped. Eli saw it and tilted my chin up as he said "hey, I was kidding about that. I just-I don't want to be a hunter Alex, not if it means not being with you."

I smiled as he traced my cheek as the blood rushed up to my face. I said "but you wanted to be a hunter…before right?" Eli shrugged as he said "it doesn't matter anymore." I shook my head as I started walking and said "yeah it does, Eli. If you wanted to be hunter before, you should continue, don't stop just because of me." Eli sighed frustrated as he said "look Alex it's my decision and I don't want it, alright?" I sighed annoyed. Eli wrapped an arm around my shoulders "look just-let's forget about it, alright?" I nodded as he said "let's go to the courtyard." He pushed me but I stopped as I said "I actually have something to do." I jutted my thumb back. He asked curiously "what?"

I said "I'm supposed to wait for Isaac. He wanted me to meet him here." Eli's face scrunched up and then he fixed it back to his chill attitude. "Cool, we can both wait for him." He made to walk over to me and I took a step back as I bit my lip. "I kind of said I' b be…alone. I mean I told him because I know you two don't get along-I was just trying to be helpful-I didn't want"- Eli cut me off with a grin as he said "it's cool, Alex." He took some steps back as he said "Ill…I'll see you in class." I nodded at him as I said "yeah, yeah, sure." He turned and I saw his shoulders slump as he jogged up the steps. I sighed sadly. As I walked towards the parking lot I saw Jackson arrive.

I saw Stiles and Scott arrive and walk up the steps so I walked over and decided to talk to them just to kill time. As I nodded at them and they did back Scott said "I've never eaten anyone's liver." Stiles replied "yeah, right. Cause when it comes to werewolves you're a great model of self-control." I raised an eyebrow and took a step back as I said "I don't want to know." I walked away slowly and made my way to the parking lot and smiled at Jackson who arrived. He smiled at me as he gave a homeless man a dollar and yelled "Security!" I shook my head and I smiled at the man in apology. He was glaring daggers at Jackson's head. That's when I smelled something off about him as he stared at me and then without a word took off. I looked after him confused. "Scaring homeless people I see," I jumped as I looked beside me and Isaac was looking down at me. I said "I wasn't-no-it wasn't"- He cut me off "I know Alex, I was joking." I smiled at him "you're…here." He nodded a soft smile on his face "yeah, I'm…here."

As I looked up I noticed a bruise on his eye. "Isaac…" I whispered lowly as my fingers traced the bruise on his eye. "Its nothing-it's from lacrosse." I gave him a look and he sighed as he said "alright…my dad got angry last night." I sighed softly as I grabbed his arm and looped an arm through his. "Alex…what are you doing?" He looked around as other students looked at us shocked. I asked teasingly "what? Scared of being seen in public with me?"

Isaac shook his head a dark blush on his face as he said "no, no, but you might. I mean, you're Alex McCall, everyone knows you, and it'd look bad if you're seen with me." I sighed and looked up at him "does it look like I care what a bunch of teens think?" Isaac shook his head as we walked up the steps and a few students stopped to gawk at us. "See, what I mean? You're popularity will go down!" I rolled my eyes as I said "yeah, like I really care what they think. Besides you're my friend Isaac, alright? If they don't like it they can shove it up their"- "Alex!" I looked around and spotted Boyd walking over. "Hey Boyd!" I said as I clapped a hand over his shoulders. "Lahey," he grinned at Isaac. Isaac gave him dap and I raised an eyebrow, "why am I not aware of this?" Boyd said "everyone likes this kid, well, except your pompous BFF." I rolled my eyes as I said "he's not pompous. Any way you want to walk with us to class?" Boyd nodded as he said "sure."

We walked in school my arm still in Isaac's as we made our way to the lockers. "Did you see her? She's with Lahey!" "Lahey? Who the hell is Lahey?" "Lahey, the poor kid. You know his dad's the creepy graveyard guy." "Oh, him! What is she doing with him? Its social suicide!" I rolled my eyes at the two girls across from my lockers as they whispered but with my werewolf hearing I heard like if they were talking directly to me.

As I gathered my book I made my way to Isaac and Boyd whose lockers were beside each other. They were joking and I smiled at least they were getting along.

###&&&*** ###

"This is a pop quiz Mr. Stilinski if I hear your voice again I may be tempted to give you detention for the rest of your high school career" Mr. Harris said I rolled my eyes. "Can you do that?" Stiles questioned. Mr. Harris replied "there it is again, your voice. Triggering the only impulse I've had to strike a student repeatedly and violently see you at three for detention." I shot Stiles a 'shut up" look. "You too Mr. McCall?" Scott had turned around. Scott answered "no sir." I shot Mr. Harris a glare that raised an eyebrow but I looked away. I didn't care for this class; I passed it smoothly so he couldn't really say anything. I heard a drip and looked up. I sat at the back tables since Mr. Harris switched our seats. As I looked across from me I saw Jackson's nose had a trickle of black stuff.

Alarmed I looked around and leaned in as I said "Jackson, your nose." He looked at me and then at his paper which had a drop. "Ms. McCall any reason why you insist on interrupting my class?" I stood up as had Jackson who held his nose as I said "yeah, Jackson's bleeding and I was gonna take him to the nurse, any questions?" Mr. Harris looked at me with a annoyed expression and waved us away. "Alright, fine go." I grabbed Jackson's shoulder and steered him out of class as Stiles and Scott shot me looks. I shrugged and looked at Eli who I shrugged at and sent mouthed 'I'll be back.' He nodded as we left. "I can get there on my own," I rolled my eyes as I felt something off with him. "Are you alright Jackson?"

We stood out in the hallway and he said "I'm fine." I looked at him and said "no you're not. What's going on?" Jackson sighed as he moved his hand "nothing okay?" I sighed as I said "look Jackson, I'm your friend alright? You can trust me." Jackson closed his eyes as he said "I don't know, okay? I don't know what's going on." I looked at him and shook my head as I said "something had to have caused it. Think Jackson, so we can stop whatever it is, because you don't look too good, and I have no idea what the hell it is that's coming out of your nose."

"Look, I got bit okay? That's the only thing that's happened. Derek bit me," my breathing stopped. "What?" He continued "but that's it and I doubt that's what's wrong. Look,"- I cut him off "Jackson if you get the bite and don't turn you're supposed to die." Now Jackson froze "wait you mean?" I nodded and he shook his head as he said "no, I mean. It can't be that, Alex. Maybe it's a side effect." He made his way to the bathroom as I stood in place. Derek had bit him, Derek was making a pack. I gulped as I note Jackson go to the bathroom. I sighed in dismay as I decided to wait for him.

###&&&*** ###

"You look like you saw a ghost…what's wrong?" I questioned Jackson. He answered "I saw Derek…" My heart started going into overdrive as I asked "where? When? Is he here?" I looked over his shoulder. Jackson answered "like five minutes ago, in the bathroom. He's gone." I asked "well, what'd he say?" Jackson shook his head "that my bodies fighting the bite." I questioned "can it do that?" He nodded while I shook my head in disbelief. He said "but I mean-that's just what he thinks. I'm gonna be fine, Alex." I bit my lip as I nodded and we made our way into class.

###&&&*** ###

I was running to class late since Harrison lectured me on leaving with a student and coming back late. He didn't even give me a late pass. I hurriedly rounded the corner and "Oof!" I went down. My books scattered as did the other person's stuff. I groaned as I had fallen straight on my back. "Are you okay?" I looked up and saw a pair of blue eyes looking at me. I smiled as I answered "yeah, just took a tumble." I looked at the person again and saw that it was a cute blue eyed guy.

I smiled at him and he stuck his arm out "need help?" I took it and stood up. "Thanks…" He answered "Matt," with a smile. I said "thanks, Matt. Being late and running blindly doesn't really help the uncoordinated." I crouched down and gathered my books. He gave me a grin as he crouched down and he said "yeah well, I wasn't really looking where I was walking." I smiled at him and noticed a camera on the ground. I picked it up as I handed it to him and asked "your camera?" He nodded and I asked "pleasure or newspaper?" He answered "pleasure really. I just take a photo of anything really that has my attention." I smiled at him as I said "really? That's cool. I used to be in photography when I was younger." I was already late a few moments wouldn't kill me.

"Really?" He asked I nodded and he said "maybe we could take pictures together sometime." I nodded as I said "sure, as long as you're not some killing psycho," I said with a small laugh. He laughed too as he said "trust me I'm not." The late bell went off. I sighed as I said "well, catch you later Matt." He nodded as he said "yeah, wait…I didn't catch your name." I was walking away and called back "because I didn't give it." I looked over my shoulder just in time to see him taking a picture as I said "it's Alex." I blinked as it hit my eyes and gave him a confused smile and he sent me a smile as I heard him mutter "catches my eye."

###&&&*** ###

I rode beside Allison and across from her parents in the SUV. The Argents had no idea what I was, and thought that I had no idea what Scott was. According to Mr. Argent I was a nice, normal girl, the kind of friend that Allison needed and not a bubble head like Lydia. He said that to Allison I was the older sister she never had. I had an arm over her shoulders offering comfort. Sure, I was glad that the bitch was dead, but it didn't mean that I couldn't offer support to a friend. As we walked to the graveyard reporters surrounded the Argents and I kept them off of Allison as I looked away from the lenses.

I sat beside Allison and still had an arm around her. I detected eyes watching us and looked around and saw Scott. I nudged Allison and motioned with my head. She looked around my shoulder and spotted Scott and she shot him a grin. I looked around and saw Matt aiming his camera at me and taking a picture. I ignored it as I focused on Allison. I soothingly rubbed her back when someone else joined. Allison's mom and dad stood up. I looked at the man and noticed he looked to be in his 60's. He smiled kindly but I noticed a sinister air around him. I knew it was my wolf warning me. He smiled at Allison then at me. Victoria Argent said "Gerard, this is Allison's friend Alex." I took that as my cue to stand. He smiled at me and I noticed he seemed to be sizing me up. His smile was too fondly, it was fake. I smiled at him shyly as I decided to play in his little act. "Nice to meet you sir," he smiled as he stuck his hand out and I shook his hand with a loose and weak handshake. He said "nice to meet you, I'm Chris' dad and Kate's, I'm Allison's grandfather." Allison who was still seated looked confused.

As he sat down and started talking to her I let my mind drift as I sat beside her hand resting on her shoulder.

"**If I die before I wake, **

**I know the Lord my soul won't take"**

###&&&*** ###

After the funeral I had escorted Allison back home as Scott had asked me to. As I was getting ready to leave and was on the Argent's porch I received a text 'Meet at my house' from Stiles Allison who had walked with me asked "what is it?" I showed her the text and shrugged, as I texted a reply a voice startled us "Alex, why don't you join us for dinner?" I looked up from the steps at Gerard. Allison looked tense and I looked up and smiled easily at him as I said "I'd love to but actually I just made plans with a friend." Gerard said "oh, that's too bad." I looked over his shoulder and noticed the other Argents looked suspicious of him.

"**Keep walking,**

**Running, Running for miles"**

I said "yeah, well, I better go. Don't want to keep them waiting. I'll see you tomorrow alright Ally?" She nodded and I hugged her. As I made my way to my car Gerard called out "it was nice meeting you, Alex! We should reschedule that dinner." I said "nice meeting you too. And sure, goodbye!" With that I hurried into my car and drove off. Something about Gerard gave me the creeps, like he was trying to read me.

"**Devil gonna follow me e'er I go,"**

###&&&*** ###

"What the hell is Lydia doing?" Scott answered "I don't know." Stiles asked "what kept you from doing that? Was it Allison?" Scott said "I hope so." Stiles asked "do you need to get closer?" Scott replied "no I got it." Stiles said "I just need you to find her." Scott replied "I will."

With that he took off and left us there. As I looked around I said "alright, Stiles. It's late and I have to tuck Rome in. If anything happens you call me alright?" He nodded and I gave him a hug as I took off sprinting and to my car.

"**Can't no preacher man save my soul"**

###&&&*** ###

As I arrived home mom was reading a book. "Hey, mom." She replied "Alex…where were you?" I gave her a confused look as I said "with Stiles and Scott. I just came to tuck Rome in. The guys decided to stay a while out." Mom said "but it's late." I nodded as I said "I know…but you know them." She nodded and kissed her cheek "night mom...I love you." She smiled at me warmly "I love you too, now go to bed." She slapped my thigh. I rolled my eyes as I walked up the steps.

**Shipping names **

**Derek and Alex=Derex (my team!)**

**Eli and Alex=Elix**

**Isaac and Alex= Alac or Isex (LOL)**

**Matt and Alex=Max**

{AN: Tell me your thoughts! Did you guys like it? Did it majorly suck? Was it good? Did you like or hate Isaac/Alex or did you prefer the Matt/Alex? What about the friendship Jackson/Alex? Make sure to check out my other stories! Thanks!}


	3. Ch2 I Pretend I'm Alright, But It's Pt1

**All's Fair In Love And War **

A Broken Full Moon Sequel

**Ch.2 I Pretend I'm Alright, But It's Never Enough Pt. 2**

**(**Jason Walker**- **Echo**)**

I groaned as I rolled over on my side of the bed. I scrunched my face when the sun was blinding as my eyes fluttered open. I sat up and looked over at my clock. 7:30 AM. Oh, it's only seven thirty…wait. I looked back at my clock and saw the numbers blink as it changed to seven thirty one. I swore as I leapt out of bed but fell when the comforter wound itself around my leg. "Damn, clumsiness," I said as I hopped up. I rushed to Rome's room and peered inside. He wasn't there. My nerves were really high today because of the full moon. I was antsy and on edge. My eyebrows furrowed as I went to his bathroom. He wasn't there either. "Rome?" I ran down the stairs "Rome?" I ran past the kitchen but swiftly retreated backwards when I noticed a shadow.

"Rome!" I said as I saw him perched on the stool. "What are you doing up?" Rome answered "Grams woke me up." He was bathed and ready eating a bowl of Cheerios. I said "oh…well, I'm gonna get ready, Rome. I'll be done in thirty minutes." He nodded as he scooped up some Cheerios. I smiled and kissed his forehead as I raced upstairs. I listened closely and only heard Rome's steady heartbeat. It seemed like everyone else had already left. I sighed as I ran to my bathroom and took a five minute shower. After that I threw on some dark blue jeggings, a long sleeved gray shirt, ankle boots, and a hoodie under my leather jacket. I only applied eyeliner and raced downstairs. I grabbed a muffin and apple and grabbed my bag as well as Rome's. I slipped him in the seat and sped to Gloria's.

{BREAK}

As I pulled up to school it was eight twenty I had missed a small portion of my first class. I walked up the steps as Allison and Lydia walked in. I waved at them as they smiled at me and Allison said "hey Alex." I heard Lydia say "please it's not like my aunt's a serial killer." I rolled my eyes at her insensitivity and squeezed Allison's shoulder and we walked in. As we did everyone stopped and gawked. I felt a little bad for Lydia, it wasn't her fault what happened besides like I said before we didn't get along but I still felt for her. So I said "nothing to see here! Why don't you all go back to gossiping behind people's backs?!" They all avoided eye contact as Lydia strutted down the hallway as Allison said "maybe it's the 9 pounds?" I smiled as I shook my head and followed Allison. I had already missed a portion of class so I headed to my locker to set my stuff down. The lacrosse team had practice right now. "Class is this way Alex," I turned to see Allison looking at me. I said "yeah, I'm gonna go see lacrosse practice. I'll see you next period, yeah?" She nodded and said "okay, see you later."

"**Hello, hello, anybody out there?**

'**Cause I don't hear a sound**

**Alone, alone, I don't really know where the world is**

**But I miss it now"**

{BREAK}

I waved to Scott and Stiles who I spotted. Scott raised an eyebrow at me and I innocently shrugged. Stiles stood up and ran over and I followed him as I said "what's going on?" He said "Scott smells another werewolf!" I asked worriedly "what? Do you think its m"- he shook his head as he said "no, he smelled it in the locker room, he's on the lacrosse team, Alex..." I let a breath of relief as I nodded and said "I'll keep an eye out." He nodded and raced over to the coach. I walked to the bleachers and I saw Jackson and Matt talking so I waved at them both and they waved back and Jackson looked at him with a curious/intimidating look "how do you know her?" I saw Matt look at me and I avoided eye contact and look over at Stiles whose talking to the coach but listen to Matt and Jackson. Matt replied "I ran into her…anyway you need a digital camera?"

Jackson answered "yeah, something that can record in low light…all night long" Matt curiously asked "what are you recording?" Jackson replied slowly "something in low light all night long…do you have the camera or not?" Matt retorted "do you have a hundred bucks?" Jackson scoffed "I drive a Porsche what do you think?" Matt smiled as he replied "I think your parents have a hundred bucks." Jackson annoyed said "just get me the camera." I looked at them curiously. Why did Jackson want a camera for? I was by myself watching the practice.

"**Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright,**

**But it's never enough**

'**Cause my echo, echo**

**Is the only voice coming back**

**My shadow, shadow**

**Is the only friend that I have"**

I shook my head and watched as Stiles raced over to Scott. "Told coach you were switching with Danny today," Stiles explained to Scott as he gave him the stick net thing. Scott whined "but I hate playing goalie." Stiles asked "remember when I said I had an idea? This is the idea." Scott said "oh." Stiles smiled a smartass smile and said "yeah." Scott who doesn't understand asks "what the idea?" Stiles replied "I seriously don't understand how you survive without me sometimes." Yeah, neither did I. Coach Finstock yelled "let's go! Line it up!" I cringed as the whistle hurt my sensitive hearing; it sounded more like a really loud fire alarm blaring in your ear.

I watched as Scott started tackling guys and sniffing them. I shook my head in dismay. Really was this the best he could do? As Matt went up against Scott I saw him brace himself as they collided and he went up in the air and then down I cringed. "The hell man?" He questioned Scott as he started to sniff him.

I shook my head; he wasn't being subtle at all. I mean werewolves had different senses other than smell, like hearing. I was barely a month old but I knew that there were easier way to do this. Like hearing their heart rate. I noticed that werewolves had a steady heartbeat, and sure they smelled distinctly but that could be covered. I closed my eyes as I concentrated on the lacrosse team. Scott replied to Matt "my bad dude." His attempt was kind of pathetic if I said so myself. I sighed as I opened my eyes I couldn't focus with all of them talking and Scott sniffing the werewolf out. I watched Danny go up as he looked alarmed to be up against Scott. I saw them collide and as Scott started sniffing him Danny said "it's Armani."

Scott shocked asked "what?" Danny answered "my aftershave. It's Armani." Scott replied "oh, it's nice." I smiled and that's when I picked up something. My werewolf senses were haywire. I could sense another werewolf and it wasn't Scott. It was a woodsy scent that hit me. It wasn't a part of my pack and I guess that's why it was so different. It felt foreign, it was from another pack. As I concentrated I tried to detect which players heart was beating loudly/ I focused I also heard huffing and puffing. As I located it and opened my eyes I was shocked as I saw Isaac. My friend Isaac was breathing hard.

"Oh, no…"I whispered as I felt what Scott had felt as he realized who it was. Isaac took a stance like Scott and they rushed at each other. They collided and they fell in a crouch. I ran down to the field so they wouldn't shift on the field. I looked down at them as I saw Sheriff Stilinski coming and ran beside Stiles. I watched as Isaac said "don't tell them; please don't tell 'em." I grabbed Stiles as I put a hand in my hair and roughly dragged it down. This could not be happening, not to Izzy.

"**I would take a whisper if that's all you have to give,**

**But it isn't, isn't**

**You could come and save me,**

**Try to chase the crazy right out of my head"**

{BREAK}

"They think he was murdered," Scott said. I was edging closer to Isaac and Sheriff Stilinski as well as two cops and the coach. I saw Sheriff take him and say "c'mon." Stiles asked "are they saying he's a suspect?" I listened as Scott said "I'm not sure why?" I listened as the Sheriff only wanted to interrogate him at the station. Stiles explained "because they can lock him in a holding cell 24 hours." Tonight was the full moon.

I inched closer but Stiles snatched my hoodie "Like overnight?" Scott asked. "During the full moon," Stiles confirmed. I asked "how good are these cells at holding people?" Stiles replied "people good, werewolves probably not that good." I walked up some but again Stiles snatched my hoodie and they towed Isaac away. "Stiles remember when I said I don't have the urge to maim and kill?" Scott asked. Stiles replied "yeah," Scott said "he does." I choked on my breath as my eyes went round and I looked back to Isaac. Isaac was looking back and our eyes connected. His eyes flashed yellow for a split second. I shook my head, this could not be happening. Isaac didn't kill his own dad, I just knew it.

{BREAK}

I sat behind Stiles and Scott in Chem and beside Danny. I absently noticed Jackson wasn't there. My nerves were everywhere as my hands twitched. And it wasn't only because of Isaac, the full moon was only hours away. I wanted to lock myself up tonight but I couldn't because Isaac was in jail. Eli noticed from across the room, I gave a small smile when he looked at me concernedly. I listened as Stiles and Scott discussed Isaac while getting more nervous I really didn't pay them too much attention. "Danny," Stiles said. I looked at them as he asked "where's Jackson?" I raised a brow but turned to Danny as he said "in the principal's office, talking to your dad." Stiles asked "what why?"

Danny replied "maybe because he lives across the street from Isaac." I shook my head and ran a hand through my head as Scott confirmed "a witness." Stiles looked at both of us as I looked at him and saw determination in his eyes as in sync we said "we've got to get to the principal's office." Scott questioned "how?" I looked at them thoughtfully as I bit my lip and suddenly my lips turned into a smirk.

Mr. Harris announced "everyone turn to page 73." I raised an eyebrow at them both and they gulped. I was going to savor this for every time he was mean to the guys, well mostly Stiles. I grabbed my notes and balled it up at the noise Danny looked at me questioningly. I shrugged and launched it at Mr. Harris head and it hit its target. Danny looked shocked as the rest of the class laughed. "Who in the hell did that?" Mr. Harris questioned. I pointed at Scott as Scott pointed at Stiles and Stiles pointed at me. "Why would you two do such a thing? Don't worry Mr. Harris; I've got your back." I said as I smiled innocently as I shrugged.

{BREAK}

And that's how all three of us ended up waiting outside the principal's office. I listened as Sheriff Stilinski asked "why didn't you tell anyone?" Jackson shrugged and answered like an ass. I was gonna have some words with him. Sure, I knew about Isaac's dad, but the only reason I didn't go to the cops was because he asked me not too.

I sat on the edge of the bench Stiles beside me and Scott beside him, anything to not be so close to Scott. We listened in as Jackson told Stilinski everything about Isaac and well, now the Sheriff could hold Isaac because he had a motive to kill his dad.

"**I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name,**

**Like a fool at the top of my lungs"**

Sheriff Stilinski came out followed by a cop and Stiles epically failed to cover his face as he put the magazine up too late in his face. I looked up at the ceiling as I sighed in wonderment of my friend. "Hi Scott, Alex," Sheriff Stilinski said as he looked annoyed at Stiles antics. Scott waved and smiled at him, as I said "hey Mr. Stilinski" I beamed at him. He smiled at me as he left. "Boys….and Alex," I looked up to see Gerard. What the hell? "Come on in." I looked at the boys as I gulped what was he doing in there? More importantly where was the principal? The boys both looked at me and I shrugged. I had no idea, funny how they expect me to know everything. I shook my head thatwas the full moon thinking not me.

{BREAK}

I chose to stand up in the corner of the office as far away from Scott and Allison's creepy Gramps. I was feeling edgy since the room was so small and my scent would fill the room not like in a classroom where your scent could mix with others. "It's kind of stuffy in here, Mr. Argent. Do you mind if I…" I motioned to the window and he waved me off with a smile "be my guest." I shuffled to the window and cracked it open.

I leaned against the wall as the boys sat in the two empty chairs in front of Gerard. "Scott McCall, not the most accomplished academically but I see you have become quite the star athlete." Scott nodded as Gerard smiled at me. "Ms. McCall, Alex you're Scott's sister?" I nodded "yes sir." He smiled as he said "I do believe we met at my daughter's funeral, Allison's friend." I nodded and said "yes, sir." He smiled and flipped through a file "adopted?" The boys tensed automatically on the defensive. That was a sore subject for me.

"**Sometimes when I close my eyes,**

**I pretend I'm alright, **

**But its never enough"**

Although my inner wolf wanted to lash out I pacified it as I answered calmly "yes, Scott's mom adopted me at age fifteen sir." He nodded and said "you have perfect grades and hardly any extracurricular activities." I said "yeah, well I help the school in organizations, assemblies, and dances things of that nature." He nodded as he said "I can tell... you helped in the Save-A-Stray project." I nodded as he smiled and said "that's good. I would recommend you try out for Cheerleading." I felt my left eye twitch never in my life would I ever be a cheerleader!

They'd have to drag me by my hair before I became a preppy bitch. {AN: no offenses to any cheerleaders remember this is just Alex, and it is a full moon.} Stiles snorted as Scott hid a smile. Gerard turned to Stiles "Mr. Stilinski perfect grades but little to no extracurricular's maybe you should try lacrosse." Stiles began to explain "actually I am on the"- Gerard cut him off "wait…McCall, the same Scott that dated my granddaughter?"

As I watched Gerard somehow I knew he was faking it, he already had known. I didn't need to ask that and hear his heart give him away; I could see it in his eyes. Beneath that loving grandpa facade he was a calculative, manipulative man. I watched as Scott started stuttering on Allison. "Now listen guys, I really don't want you to see me as the enemy." Stiles replied "is that so?" In that moment I wanted to slap him and high five him which rarely occurs. He was basically giving us away, but at the same time it was ironic. Gerard continued "but it's my first day and I need to support my fellow teachers so unfortunately someone is gonna have to take the fall and stay for detention." Scott looked at me as Gerard looked at Stiles and I looked at Stiles. Stiles looked up and sighed with a put out look.

He immediately looked at me. I closed my eyes quickly. I won't give in-I must resist. I peeped an eye open and Stiles was giving me the someone-kicked-my-puppy look, I sighed as I said "fine, I'll stay with Stiles." Stiles pumped a fist in the air. I sighed in dismay as Gerard dismissed us and Stiles threw in arm around my shoulder. Yay, detention! _**Not.**_


	4. Ch2 I Pretend I'm Alright, But It's Pt2

**All's Fair In Love And War **

A Broken Full Moon Sequel

**Ch.2 I Pretend I'm Alright, But It's Never Enough Pt. 2**

**(Jason Walker- Echo)**

**Then:**

_He immediately looked at me. I closed my eyes quickly. I won't give in-I must resist. I peeped an eye open and Stiles was giving me the someone-kicked-my-puppy look, I sighed as I said "fine, I'll stay with Stiles." Stiles pumped a fist in the air. I sighed in dismay as Gerard dismissed us and Stiles threw in arm around my shoulder. Yay, detention! Not._

**Now:**

As Stiles and I walked to detention I called Gloria and told her I would be very late picking Rome up so she insisted on him staying. That's a thing I like about her, she never questioned my decisions. Scott ran off to catch up with Sheriff Stilinski as Stiles and I had to take the blame. It royally sucked that we had to stay with Mr. Harris. As Scott ran off with Eli he was telling the hunter the basics.

Eli of course accepted to help us and he left with Scott. Eli, I sighed. I had done some thinking the past few days, and I had been so sure that I liked him but now…I wasn't. I thought I liked him but with everything going on with Isaac…I just wasn't sure about anything anymore the only sure thing was that I felt something for him but it wasn't romantically as I had thought. Well, not like the way I thought about when Derek was involved.

Lately instead of Eli plaguing my mind all I thought was about Isaac. This past month I had seen more of him than Scott, and that's saying something because I lived with Scott. I just wish I knew what to tell Eli, my plan of action for now? Avoid the situation as Stiles would say, 'ignore the problem as it eventually just goes away.' I hope he was right. I didn't want Eli to go away just to give me space much like with Danny. How we stayed friends even after he had confessed to me about his sexuality. I wondered how Eli would react. I shook my head, I didn't want to know. Eli was a big help to us, but I couldn't lead him on and I need to tell him but like I said avoid the problem because we had larger concerns than my love life.

"'**Cause my echo, echo**

**Is the only voice coming back**

**My shadow, shadow**

**Is the only friend that I have"**

I sighed as Stiles said "hey, it won't be that bad. Besides when he lets us out you 'll have enough time to chain yourself up, Alex." I sighed as I said "easy for you to say, you don't turn into raving monster every month." Stiles jokes "yeah, well you are one twice a month." I sighed as I smiled lightly and said "sorry, for that. It's the full moon talking." Stiles answered "yeah well…I like full moon Alex, she's badass." I rolled my eyes as we strolled in to class.

3rd P.O.V

Scott makes a dash for the front door and he stops outside where Isaac is in the backseat looking back sadly. Eli also burst through the door five seconds later. Scott shook his head as he looked at Eli who sighed in dismay, they couldn't save Isaac. Then they heard squealing tires. Both looked back at the noise. As they saw a Camaro. The windows were rolled down and Derek was driving. Eli let out an annoyed sound in his throat. He had only seen him when they all had killed the alpha, and he didn't like him one bit. Especially because Eli knew that deep down he wasn't just a little jealous more like boiling with it. Alex liked Derek, and Eli hated to admit it, but Derek was competition. Scott interrupted his thoughts. "Are you serious? You did that. That's your fault."

Eli stood beside him. "I know that. Now get in the car and help me," Derek ordered. "No I got a better idea." Eli said "were gonna call a lawyer because a lawyer might actually have a chance at getting him out before the moon goes up." Derek looked at Eli as he said "I don't remember asking you. Not when they do a real search of his house." Scott asked "what do you mean?" Derek glared at Eli who only raised an eyebrow as he answers "whatever Jackson said to the cops, what's in the house is worse." Scott raises an eyebrow in question and Derek says "a lot worse." Scott thought a moment sighed and Derek opened the door for him. Eli asked "are you really gonna trust him?"

Scott sighed as he said "look I get it…he looks shady"- Eli sarcastically adds "no kidding?" Scott continued "if Alex was here she'd go, because we have to save Isaac, man. No one likes it, but he's the only option." Eli tried "I could talk to my father." Derek scoffed as he said "yeah, let the hunters know there's a werewolf in a holding cell, all nice and ready for them to just kill." Eli glared at him as he said "you don't know about my family so how about you shut up." Derek looked at him incredulously. Scott sighed in agitation "look, just stay here, alright? I'll go with Derek." This was Alex's brother, Eli felt like Scott was choosing Derek over him and a part of him hated that because it put in perspective that Alex would have probably done the same.

Eli said "Scott"- Derek said "you just can't shut up can you?" Eli boiling with anger said "yeah. You know what? I'm gonna stay here and wait for Alex." Derek whipped "you're a good little puppy aren't you? Just taking the smallest attention from her?" Scott noticed how things were elevating quickly and said "alright that's enough." Eli replied "at least she gives me the time of day. She can't stand to be near you for five seconds, because you know what? While you're running around changing people she's with me. And I can tell you…when we're alone we're not just holding hands."

Of course that was a lie, but Derek didn't know that. Eli just wanted Derek to hurt, to hurt badly. Derek snorted as he smiled a smartass smile that was intimidating and was got out of the car and slammed his door closed.

"**I don't want be down and, **

**I just want to feel alive and**

**Get to see your face again"**

That's when Scott reacted "okay, alright you two! You can't start a fight in the front of the school, c'mon Derek, Isaac remember?" Derek closed his eyes as they flashed red for a moment. As he opened his door Scott got in. Derek glared at Eli "you better watch yourself...kid." With that he got in his car and sped off. Leaving Eli with a scowl, he knew Scott later would tell Alex. He didn't want to know how she would take it that the two of them were about to start a brawl for her.

**Alex P.O.V**

I sighed as Stiles looked at the clock ticking. I closed my eyes as I heard the tick tock and Mr. Harris and Stiles' heart. Ba-boom, ba-boom, ba-boom, ba-boom, I closed my eyes as I willed myself to not let the wolf get the best of me. I put my head down on the lab table. My forehead resting on the coolness. Stiles hurriedly got up as he said "c'mon Alex times up." I looked at the clock to see detention over. I smiled as I stood with Stiles. Mr. Harris stopped us. I ignored his voice as I swiftly sat in my seat. My right knee was bouncing up and down. This needed to be over soon or the first person I went after was gonna be Mr. Harris. I sent a glare towards said to teacher as I put my head down again.

###&&&*** ###

I breathed in and out as I told Stiles "I can't do this, anymore." Stiles eyes widened. It was night time and the moon was rising. I looked up and willed myself to calm down. "I don't feel so good, Mr. Harris can I use the bathroom?" I got up at the moment I didn't care if he didn't give me permission to go. It didn't take long for him to nod because I was pale- well paler than normal, clammy, trembling and holding my head. Ba-boom, ba-boom, I shook my head as I heard Stiles heart picking up. I raced to the bathroom as I stuffed my hands in my pockets when I felt my nails elongating.

I slammed ad locked the door. I sighed and stood in front of the mirror my hands gripping the sink. I faced the sink as I felt my face starting to shift no doubt my eyes a violet color. No, no, no, I wasn't gonna let it control me, I was gonna fight back. I closed my eyes as I sighed and pictured Rome. Rome smiling as I tucked him in, Rome giggling as I tickled him, Rome playing in the park. My breathing returned to normal and I felt my face changing less sharp and more rounded, my nails slowly receding. I looked up to see my eyes flash violet before turning to their normal gray.

"**Just my echo,**

**My shadow,**

**You're my only friend"**

I sighed in contentment. No longer feeling the ache to shift, it was at the back of my head, like a scratch that could be ignored. I removed my hands to see my nails had imbedded into the sink. "Oops," I said to myself. I shrugged as I looked back in the mirror. No more wolf, only Alex.

**3****rd**** P.O.V**

Matt said "I'm starting to feel a little weird about this." Jackson replied as he stuffed a bill in Matt's pocket "no, no, no what you're feeling is a hundred dollars richer. Give me the camera and go get yourself some new lenses or whatever eats your photography heart out." Matt nervously asked "this doesn't have anything to do with Alex does it? I mean I saw you today at practice and the other day in Chem class…" Jackson suddenly went defensive "you have a thing for Alex, man? A crush? " Matt smiled as he replied "no." Jackson smirks as he says "no? Look a friendly tip, she's got tons of friends who care about her, not to mention McCall and Stilinski and me, you're not her type so I suggest you stay away from her besides you think I'm gonna make a sex tape with her? Man, that's not up my alley, she's a good girl." Matt questioned "then what are you doing?" Jackson answered "documenting history…_my _history and I want to see it happening…" He took Matt's camera as he went to his house calling back "you'll get it back tomorrow."

Matt looked back at him in suspicion and walked a few steps back. He turned around again and paused on the steps and then walked away.

3rd P.O.V

Stiles and I walked swiftly out and to Stiles Jeep. The moon was out and my skin itched but I ignored it. As Stiles explained what held us up on the phone with Allison. I heard someone calling my name. I turned around to find Eli. I smiled half heatedly at him. "Where are you going?" I was hearing Stiles and Allison's whole conversation and heard about the engraved thing. Stiles phone beeped and he showed me the picture. Wolfs Bain. They were planning on killing Isaac. I turned to Eli, "here follow us."

###&&&*** ###

As Stiles raced to Isaac's house his phone went off. "Derek?" I felt my heart pick up as I listened to them. "Where are you?" Stiles answered "on our way, to Isaac's." There was a pause and Derek asked "our?" Stiles looked over at me and said "yeah, me, Alex, and"- he was cut off as Derek said "no! Look Alex can't come I don't want her near me right now." I felt my heart pang as I shot Stiles a confused look much like he was wearing. "What, why not?" He asked Derek.

Derek replied "look Stiles she can't be near me right now…not with the full moon out. Take her home and come pick me up." I felt tears brim my eyes I hated being so emotional on full moons. "Derek…" Stiles said as he looked over at me. "Stiles, do not come with her, you understand me? Or I'm gonna rip your throat out…and I'm not messing around this time." Stiles tilted his head as he looked at me and I nodded silently as I closed my eyes.

"**Sometimes when I close my eyes,**

**I pretend I'm alright"**

Fine, I didn't want to see him either. Stiles said to Derek "I hope you know what you're doing," Derek answered "believe me, it's for the better." Stiles hung up and I said "pull over." Stiles did as I said. "Alex…" he whispered seriously. I shook my head as I held my face in my hands. A knock sounded Stiles window. Eli stood there. Stiles rolled it down while I hastily wiped my eyes and sniffled so he wouldn't see the tears.

"Hey, Eli!" Stiles sounded chipper. Way to be obvious Stiles. Eli's eyes shot to me. "Alex? What happened?" I answered "change of plans. I'm gonna take you home while Stiles deals with what's going on." Eli confused asked "what?" Stiles phone rang as he answered it "Allison." Eli ran over to the passenger side and opened the door. "What happened?" I sighed half annoyed and half still sad as I said "nothing alright? Look we're just gonna go so go wait in the car…please." Eli nodded and left to do as I said.

"Alright, okay." Stiles hung up. I asked "what's up?" He said "Allison said the hunters got a flat tire, so we have a few extra minutes. I nodded and he said "Derek and I are gonna deal with Isaac and the hunter. Allison said she could use some help with Scott." I still found it hard to believe I could control my wolf better than Scott but I remember Dr. Deaton saying I had more control because I was the alpha. I nodded as I said "where's he being locked up?" Stiles said "Isaac's house." I nodded and stepped out of the Jeep. He looked at me and said "be careful, I'll beat Derek's werewolf ass for you."

I rolled my eyes as I smiled and said "sure, you will. Be careful Stiles." He nodded and sped away after waving. I sighed and turned around to face my car. Eli was in the passenger seat. I growled agitated I really didn't want to deal with him right now. I knew that was my wolf talking again so I sighed and sucked it up.

"'**Cause my echo, echo,**

**Oh my shadow, shadow"**

I slid in and sat there for a minute. Eli only looked at me and I said "look, Eli I'm sorry. That wasn't me…it was the wolf inside alright? And it had nothing to do with you so I'm sorry." Well, the last part was only partly true. He nodded and said "it's fine Alex."

###&&&*** ###

"Lucy, I'm home!" No answer. I asked "Allison? Hello? Anybody there?" As I turned the corner to the kitchen I saw a hand shoot out and I instantly ducked and grabbed it as I pulled and pushed the person against the wall. "Alex?" I rolled my eyes and let go as I said "well, give me a heart attack Allison!" She muttered "sorry. I didn't hear you." I rolled my eyes as I asked "Where's Scotty?" She answered "basement." I nodded as I sat on the counter. She leaned across from me as she said "it's hard for me to lock him up, you know?" I smiled as I said "because you love him?" She nodded and said "yeah. You know I was a bit worried before because I thought I'd be the only girl in all this werewolf stuff." I smiled as I said "yeah, that's how it was for me in the beginning and I almost had a heart attack when you said Derek was my boyfriend." Allison smiled as she said "I remember that. Lydia was always teasing, and then everyone accused him of the murders."

I said "yeah, I was supposedly dating a murderer. Good times, good times," Allison giggled as I snickered. That was when my hearing picked up a sound. Not just any sound but a slithering noise. "You hear that?" I asked her. She asked "what?" I heard it closer and I jumped up. Allison looked confused till it slithered again and she heard it. I grabbed the kitchen knife and passed it to her as I backed Allison up behind me also I passed her my Taser.

She looked at me confused and I mentally patted myself on the back when I had grabbed my gun from my car compartment before coming in. I backed Allison up behind me even more when I saw a weird lizard like animal. Allison was screaming and I felt her heart pounding. I wanted to shift to protect my friend but I didn't want to risk it. The animal hissed at me and I shot at it. It hit it's shoulder and it hissed as it dug into its own skin and yanked the bullet out and I yelled "c'mon! You son of a bitch! What are you waiting for?!" I screeched as I moved towards it at gun point. That's when it was tackled away from us. I looked to see Scott wolfed out and the thing leave all of us looking after it. "What the hell was that?"

"**Hello, hello,**

**Anybody out there?"**

{AN: So how was it? Next update is on Monday. Next chapter is a favorite of mine. Tell me what you guys think. What will Eli think of Alex's decision in the future? Hmm. I bet no one was expecting that, well some of you guys might. Jackson defending Alex from psycho/misunderstood Matt! I actually felt for him, he was a misunderstood guy, with a small psycho/pervert side. Anyways I was so mad at Scott for telling Gerard everything, but I understood it was for his mom. Still though…I promise you guys Derek in the next chapter! It's gonna be good. Thank you to all my loyal readers and reviewers. Honestly if it weren't for the twenty something reviews I would've taken this story down. Thank you guys!}


	5. Ch3 So What If You Can See The Dark Pt1

**All's Fair In Love And War **

A Broken Full Moon Sequel

**Ch.3 So What If You Can See The Darkest Side Of Me? Pt. 1**

**(**Three Days Grace**- **Animal I Have Become**)**

I walked up the steps with Boyd as he asked "so where's your BFF?" I rolled my eyes and said "really? You're still on about that?" He shrugged and I said "he didn't come to school today. I am dreading P.E, we have the rock climbing thing today." Boyd grinned as he said "I am so glad I took that class freshman year." I swatted his arm as we walked into the school. I asked "so what was up with Stiles? He seemed to really need your number yesterday." Boyd rolled his eyes and replied "he wants to reserve the rink for tonight. I brought the keys, he better have my fifty bucks." I grinned as I shook my head as I said "I bet he'll try to bargain lower for the keys." Boyd rolled his eyes and I said "I'll see you later in class." He nodded and headed to his locker as I did.

"**I can't escape this hell"**

###&&&*** ###

Climbing the wall, my own personal hell. Coach Finstock always tried to pick me to begin for some reason. Thankfully this time he picked Scott and Allison. I rolled my eyes as I see Scot and Allison flirting as they climbed the wall. Erika was beside me and I said "look at them, they're lovesick puppy's." Erika smiled as she laughed. I looked up at them and shook my head. "Your brother?" I looked to my right to see Matt. I smiled at him as I said "yeah, Scott." We both looked up at the sound of a rope loosening just to see my brother fall rapidly and his cord stopped his fall and then it let him fall all the way.

I chuckled at this as did more people. Coach Finstock said "McCall, I don't know why but your pain gives me some special kind of joy." He laughs and then abruptly says "Okay, the other McCall, and… you!" He points at Matt. Matt points at himself as coach Finstock says "I forget your name." Matt in shock says "but I'm on the lacrosse team." Coach thinks a little bit and replies "oh…Mark right?" Matt narrows his eyes and in disbelief states "it's Matt." Coach Finstock blinked and said "right, go on." I roll my eyes and strap myself in as Matt walks beside me to do the same. I teased "you all set…Mark?" He blushed and said "whatever. Prepare to go down, McCall." I grinned and said "that's pretty funny coming from a guy with his camera," Matt looked at me and saw that I was smiling and he smiled back as he said "you know what this wall and my camera have in common?" I asked "what?" He dimpled at me and replied "they get a great view." I tilted my head in confusion and was about to ask what he meant when coach Finstock interrupted "go!" I hauled myself up as I started climbing keeping up with him.

"**So many times I've tried"**

He looked over at me and said "how are you keeping up? I'm an athlete…" I shrugged as I said "maybe it's because I eat my veggies." He rolled his eyes as I concentrated on the wall.

**3****rd**** P.O.V**

Stiles watched as Alex and Matt talked as they got ready to get on the wall. He walked over to Scott. "What about him?" Stiles pointed at him. Scott asked "Matt? What about Matt?" Stiles rolled his eyes "the skating thing tonight. We should tell him to come too. Remember how Alex hates being the fifth wheel? We could set her up with Matt," Scott looked over and listened in on their conversation. He listened as Alex laughed and Matt's heart rate sped up. Even if Alex was older Scott still protected her. He looked Matt over and saw that he seemed nice enough. "Sure, but you're gonna be the one to tell them." Stiles was about to protest but Scott walked away to Allison.

**Alex P.O.V**

After I go up against Matt and I let Matt win coach Finstock says "okay, next two. Stilinski, Erika lets go, the wall." Stiles smiles as he thinks he can easily win. I see Erika floundering as she looks scared. I smile at her and bite my lip in worry. She smiled shakily at me and I try to tell the coach "Coach I don't think it's such a good"- he cuts me off as he blows the whistle in my face at me. As Erika goes up the wall and is halfway Stiles finishes. She looks scared and she starts crying. Coach Finstock says "Erika? Dizzy? Is it Vertigo?" Lydia says something really smart and translates "she's just freaking out." I roll my eyes at them and grab the other straps from Stiles who willingly helps me in them.

"Erika?" Coach asks. Erika shakily says "I'm fine." As I suit up Allison says "Coach, maybe it's not safe, you know she's epileptic." In disbelief the coach says "why doesn't anybody tell me this stuff?" I roll my eyes and start climbing the wall again. Erika was my friend and she needed my help. As I start climbing I say "Erika it's okay." As I stop halfway I moved the cables and jump to the side where she was and wrap my arms around her middle as I said "at my count of three you're gonna let go, okay? I've got you, you're gonna be fine."

She shakes her head and I say "come on, Erika. Trust me, I got you, I won't let you fall…one, two, and…three." She let go and I say "that's it, there you go." I gently kick off the wall in small bounces as we safely land on the mat. Coach Finstock "see, you're fine, shake it off." Other students start laughing and I look at Erika who looks embarrassed and scared

"**But I'm still caged inside"**

I grab Erika arm as I lead her away while yelling "shut up! All of you…vultures!" I towed Erika with me to the girls' bathroom. She starts crying and I hug her and it reminded me of times when I did the same to Rome.

I said "shh…it's alright. You're okay…" I pet her wild hair as I said "you're okay. Don't listen to those losers…that are all a bunch of dicks. You're worth twenty of them all put together." Erika buried her head in my shoulder and I hugged her harder and her sobs quieted. She pulled away slowly and I smiled at her. She smiled slowly back at me. I said "there you go…there's that killer smile." She smiled larger. I said "there, now remember you're worth twenty of them." She said "thanks Alex." I shrugged as I held her shoulders and said "you're better than all of them. They're acting like a bunch of children." She nodded and I asked "you gonna be okay?" She nodded and said "yeah, I will." I smiled as I said "good. I need to change out of this, but I'll meet you at your locker to go to class together alright?" She nodded and I said "cool…now wash up and I'll see you there." I walked back to the girls' locker room and started changing back into my tank top, plaid shirt, jeans and boots. As I was walking out I felt a shiver run through me and I paused.

Suddenly I tensed because the air me shifted. I looked at Allison I had the impulse to check the gym out so I tore off running to the gym. As I ran inside Scott was two steps ahead. We raced inside and saw Erika falling off the wall. We both ran forward as Scott caught her and I helped lay her down. She was having an epileptic attack. "Turn her on her side!" Allison yelled and we did. "How'd you know?" Allison asked us. I shrugged as Scott answered "I just felt it."

###&&&*** ###

"But coach"- he cut me off "no, I can't allow you to ride with her because of the school policy, I'm sorry Alex, you're just gonna have to visit her later." I sighed as I watched them as they loaded her up to take her to the hospital after she had calmed down. I looked at her and she weakly shot me a smile and a wave. I returned it sadly. "She'll be fine," Stiles said. I said "I hope so." Stiles slugged an arm around my shoulder. I saw a flash and turned to see what it was but caught sight of nothing. I shrugged and decided to head to my next period with Stiles as my company.

###&&&*** ###

"So how is she?" Boyd asked as we sat at the table. I took out a bag of Doritos and put them in between us as I sat across from him. I had made myself lunch today because there was only gross stuff for lunch today. Boyd had made the same assumption because I saw he had a paper bag much like mine. I pulled out my ham sandwich as I shrugged my brows furrowed as I said "I don't know. She was pretty calmed down when they took her to the hospital. I think she's okay though luckily. I'm gonna see her after school today. He nodded at me and then we looked up as Stiles sat beside me "Boyd…you got the keys?" I raised an eyebrow as Boyd immediately held them up. Stiles tried to grab them but Boyd didn't let go. I smirked as I took the top off my yogurt. Boyd clarified "this isn't a favor it's a transaction." Stiles replied "right, yeah…absolutely." Stiles dug in his pocket while Boyd sent me a smirk and I rolled my eyes.

Stiles pulled out a crumpled 20 and laid it on the table. Boyd remarked "I said 50." Stiles oh so innocently said "really 'cause I remember 20…really I don't know. I have a very good variable memory…I remember 20 that very distinctive twuh sound. Tw-wenty" I raised an eyebrow at Stiles. Boyd was annoyed as he said "I said 50, the fuh sound see the difference?" Boyd's voice led to no argument. Stiles said "ah." Boyd threatened "if you want I can demonstrate some other words with fuh sound." I smirked as I looked at poor Stiles. Stiles replied "no, no, no. I think I'm recalling it now. Maybe I just got it confused with f-forty," I shook my head in exasperation. Boyd grabbed one of my Doritos and snacked on it. Stiles immediately started to try to persuade Boyd "come on man, have you see the piece of crap of Jeep that I drive?" Boyd retorted "you seen the piece of crap bus I take?"

Stiles pulled out a ten and Boyd smiled hugely in triumph, Stiles smiled back as he said "hmm." I rolled my eyes as Stiles thanked him and turned to me "you, me, Scott, Allison, Lydia, and Matt at the rink tonight, at eight, don't be late." My mouth opened but I didn't get a chance to protest as he left to Scott's table. Boyd laughed at me and I grumpily said "laugh it up." After a moment more of laughter I asked "did you have to be so mean to Stiles?" Boyd shrugged and said "it was fun." I laughed a little at that as he smirked. Boyd dropped his Dorito as he stared back behind me at something and I asked "what? What is it?" I turned around to see…Erika! But she looked so different…so not Erika. I looked at her confused. She looked well, like a stereotypical blonde.

I heard Boyd ask "who is that?" I was in shock but somehow managed to say "Erika." I just looked at her in shock as she took a bite of an apple off of some guy's tray. I saw Lydia stop at Scott's table and ask "what the holy hell…is that?" Scott answered "it's Erika." Scott and Stiles caught my eye. I immediately looked at them nodded and sprang up and said "I gotta go, Boyd! See you later!"

I ran off ahead of Scott and Stiles. We ran to the front and I pushed the door open. All three of us ran outside and my heart stopped. I literally felt it, stop. There was a familiar Camaro parked at the steps. I couldn't move my legs stuck on the cement. As we stood in shock, I let my eyes focus on the driver.

Maybe I was imagining it, maybe. Derek was in the driver's seat and my eyes met his. His sunglasses were on and I couldn't see what he was feeling. I hadn't seen him in a month and I felt my throat go dry. I looked at Erika who smiled smugly and got into the Camaro's passenger seat. My seat. The one that well felt like it was reserved for me. I felt my heart drop as she looked at us and then aimed me a wink and smug grin. And then **he** turned to us with a smile and sped off. Emotions ore through me like the Nile River. Stiles and Scott turned to look at me as I closed my eyes as I felt anger rip through me along with hurt, and humiliation. I could feel my wolf trying to claw to the surface. I heard Stiles say "Alex…" He laid a hand on my arm but I shrugged it away as I ran back into the building heading for the girls' bathroom.

As I walked inside I used my sense of hearing and heard only two beating hearts. I looked at the two girls applying makeup as the door I came through swung open loudly and slammed hard. They jumped and one immediately started "what the hell?!" I closed my eyes and opened them as I avoided their eyes and said "get out." The other immediately began "who do you think"- I cut her off as I looked at them a scowl on my face. As in a deadly voice I threatened "now! Or I'm gonna reach down your throats and rip out your livers!" They both fled immediately and I made sure to lock the door.

I paced as I took deep breaths. It didn't work; I stopped at one of the mirrors and swung my fist at it. Immediately it shattered, as I was putting my arm down I looked to see my nails had grown. I groaned as I looked into the other mirror to see my eyes glowing violet.

"**Somebody get me through this nightmare,**

**I can't control myself**

**So what if you can see the darkest side of me?"**

That-that son of a-ugh.

"**No one will ever change this animal I have become"**

I paced around more and tried to think happy thoughts. I couldn't let Derek make me lose control so easily. I sighed as I plopped onto the floor. Alright, Alex deep, slow, calm breaths, there you go. Rome...Rome…Rome, think about him.

"**Help me believe it's not the real me,**

**Somebody help me tame this animal"**

After fifteen minutes I felt my nails slowly decrease until they got back to normal and looked in the mirror, they weren't there usual light gray but a stormy silver gray, as cold as ice. I sighed as I looked around the door to the bathroom had been knocked on but I hadn't opened it.

I looked into the mirror and that's when I did something I hadn't done in a while, I cried. Not just little sniffles, I started bawling my eyes out like a baby. I trembled and shook as I slid down the bathroom door and I pulled my knees to my chest. I had cried over things before but this was the first time I knew that I was crying over a guy. Derek.

"**I can't escape myself,**

**So many times I've lied"**

My heart thudded as I replayed the scene in my head, anger still deep inside but pain was there and it was much bigger than the anger, but it was a deep emotional hurt.

"**But there's still rage inside"**

Werewolves' senses were heightened right? Was pain heightened? I felt like I had when Eli shot me with the crossbow. Emotional pain had to be heightened, because I felt it in my mind and heart not a dull pain but a white, hot, blistering pain that I couldn't shake off no matter what.

###&&&*** ###

"Peek-a-boo! Peek-a-boo! Peek-a-boo!" Laney a little one and a half year old grinned as I played with her little brother, Sean. I smiled as I gathered him in my arms and tickled him and there were giggles heard in the air. Kids kept my mind occupied and that was what I needed at the moment. Rome who was with Gloria reading braille while I kept the children entertained and then we would switch. I swiftly put him down as Laney whined "I'm hung wee! Fweed me Ally!" She couldn't say my name right so she had shortened it to Ally. I smiled as I gathered Sean in my arms and followed Laney to the kitchen. I grabbed two apple juice boxes and handed her one while I kept the other to feed Sean with. I passed Laney apple slices with peanut butter like she liked and she hopped onto a chair while I grabbed a baby little peach fruit cup. "Open!" I tickled Sean as he giggled and clapped. He opened his mouth and I slipped the small spoon of peach in and he swallowed happily.

###&&&*** ###

"You're upset," Gloria noted. The little kids were taking a nap and I was gonna leave in a few minutes. I said "no I'm not." She gave me a look. I shook my head and said "its stupid." Gloria rested a hand on my arm. She gave me this look that I had translated to lets-have-a-heart-to-heart-conversation. I explained "nothing just-you remember Derek Hale?" Gloria smiled widely and said "yeah, the supposed criminal."

I rolled my eyes and said "he was exonerated. But anyways, um I saw him today at school"- I looked at her and she nodded so I closed my eyes and continued "he picked up Erika"- Gloria with a frown asked "wait, your friend Erika?" I nodded and said "yes. He picked her up right in front of Scott, Stiles and I. She got into his car with a catlike grin and he just smiled this smile and I just"- I broke off afraid my voice would crack.

Gloria said "and it feels like your hearts been trampled on by an elephant and a stampede of wildebeest went over it afterwards?" I nodded silently. Gloria stood up and wrapped an arm over my shoulders almost as if I was going to cry. But I wasn't, I wasn't going to shed anymore tears for the ass known as Derek Hale. I was done hurting over him. Well, that's what I wanted to let myself believe.

"**Somebody get me through this nightmare,**

**I can't control myself"**

Gloria explained "that's heartbreak Alex. You're in love with him, honey. You love him so much I could spot it a mile away."

She squeezed my shoulder my breathing stopped because neither one of us had used love and been talking about Derek at the same time before, I shook my head and I inhaled her scent. She smelt like cinnamon and chocolate, like what I imagined home to smell like. She continued "He seemed like a nice guy, a little brooding but overall just what you needed." I buried myself in her loving arms as she joked "I thought he wasn't as dumb as he looked guess I was wrong. You're young Alex, maybe he just isn't the one." I numbly nodded and said "yeah, maybe." She let go and said "you know what makes heartbreak easier?" I asked "what?" She said "ice cream!" I chuckled as she dumped out a Ben and Jerry's cookie dough in front of my face.

I grinned as she gave me a spoon and we started in on it. I began "Stiles set me up on a date tonight. I'm not going." Her eyes lit up and said "why not?! With who?" I answered "weren't we just talking about Derek? He's a boy named Matt. He likes photography." She asked "is he cute?" I rolled my eyes as I said "I think I just want to stay away from guys from now on." Gloria rolled her eyes as she said "no, you can't let Derek think you're hurting over him. He needs to see just what he's missing out on for being a jackass."

I asked "whose side are you on?" She answered "yours. But I want you to be happy, and who knows maybe Derek is or isn't the right guy for you. But maybe Matt can be, it's only one date Alex. Have fun, you deserve it after all." I shook my head and suddenly I felt better and maybe Gloria was right, it would also feel awesome to well, think of myself differently "you're right, but what about Rome?" She waved me off "he can stay over. Alex…how would you feel about a makeover?" I gulped as her face had a mischievous look and I said "well, I have wanted to cut my hair." She grinned and squealed as she said "great! Now when does this date of yours start?" I looked at my cell phone "about two hours. An hour and a half if you count me having to pick him up." Gloria shook her head and pushed me upstairs "go take a bath, now. You take longer than twenty minutes and I'll drag you out myself, I'll pick you out something." I protested "Gloria!" She shook her head. I sighed as I made my way to her room to take a shower.


	6. Ch3 So What If You Can See The Dark Pt2

**All's Fair In Love And War **

A Broken Full Moon Sequel

**Ch.3 So What If You Can See The Darkest Side Of Me? Pt. 2**

**(**Three Days Grace**- **Animal I Have Become**)**

**Then:**

_I asked "whose side are you on?" She answered "yours. But I want you to be happy, and who knows maybe Derek is or isn't the right guy for you. But maybe Matt can be, it's only one date Alex. Have fun, you deserve it after all." I shook my head and suddenly I felt better and maybe Gloria was right, it would also feel awesome to well, think of myself differently "you're right, but what about Rome?" She waved me off "he can stay over. Alex…how would you feel about a makeover?" I gulped as her face had a mischievous look and I said "well, I have wanted to cut my hair." She grinned and squealed as she said "great! Now when does this date of yours start?" I looked at my cell phone "about two hours. An hour and a half if you count me having to pick him up." Gloria shook her head and pushed me upstairs "go take a bath, now. You take longer than twenty minutes and I'll drag you out myself, I'll pick you out something." I protested "Gloria!" She shook her head. I sighed as I made my way to her room to take a shower._

**Now:**

I walked to the room where Gloria had four outfits picked out. She had all her tools out and I said "I get to pick the hair…right?" She said "yes, of course. Now hurry how do you want it?" I though a moment and took my phone out and she looked at me and in a minute I handed her the picture. "Like this?" She asked me and I nodded. She raised an eyebrow but didn't comment and sat me down and got to work.

###&&&*** ###

Gloria left me to get dressed and I decided since it was the skating rink to wear the outfit with a light beige dress that had sleeves that went to my elbows a darker brown thin belt around the waist and stopped about three inches above the knee, a furry gray coat that stopped below my breast with the sleeves as long as a t-shirt, with a gray trench coat over it, gray knee highs, brown flats, and a brown beanie to match the belt. I looked myself over in the mirror and I had to admit the dress fir my curves and was perfect because it was soft to touch and made me feel warm. I applied smoky eye shadow, eye liner, mascara, ruby red lip gloss, and foundation.

I added medium sized hoop ear rings and looked myself over in the mirror. I never viewed myself as hot or anything of that sort, but I had to admit I was looking really good. Gloria's haircut completed my look. I had bangs that came just down to my eyes and my hair was curled not in spirals but lazily which made it all the more perfect. (AN: Picture on my profile) I smiled at my reflection and Gloria knocked on her door "can I come in?" I yelled "sure." She came in and she looked stunned. I modeled and even fluttered my eyelashes as I asked "what do you think?" She shook her head with a smirk and said "I think you're gonna knock him dead." I blushed as I said "_yeah, right_." She smiled and said "I think you should go before you're late." I looked at my phone and saw that I only had twenty minutes to pick him up. I rushed to Gloria and said "thank you, Gloria!" She waved me away and said "keep the outfit it looks better on you than it does on me!" I nodded and said "take care of Rome." She nodded and I ran to Rome's room who was still asleep and kissed his forehead with a quick "bye, pumpkin," and I took off.

###&&&*** ###

I walked up to the Jeep at the skating rink with Matt; lightly he rested a hand on the small of my back. Allison, Scott, Stiles, and Lydia were already there they were waiting on us. As we approached I saw Stiles slightly blink and then his mouth plopped open as Allison was beaming at me Lydia was semi-scowling at me and Scott had an unreadable expression. With my wolfy hearing I heard Lydia hiss at Allison "first the epileptic now her! What the hell?" I saw Stiles send her a dirty look and me a sheepish one, I sighed; this was gonna be a heck of a night.

###&&&*** ###

"I'm serious! I never learned how to skate but I'm a little better than Scott." I motioned to Scott who had face planted on the ice. I was putting on my skates as I sat beside Matt. So far the date hadn't been bad it was kind of normal. I stood up slowly as to not fall. Matt replied "well, I've skated before but I'm not the best at it. So I'm right there with you." He smiled and I smiled back as he stood up and I took off my trench coat. He tried not eye my new appearance and I blushed as he took in the look. He said "I don't know if I said it, but you look beautiful Alex." I smiled as I said "you might've mentioned it oh I don't know once-five times!" He sheepishly shrugged and I wobbled my way to the rink.

"Here," he held out his hands and I took them both and we slowly slid onto the ice as I said "look, I'm skating!" He chuckled and said "yeah, we're skating." I looked up to see Lydia was like an ice princess. "She's really good," Matt commented. I nodded and said "yeah." He smiled as we both took baby steps as he asked "okay, so I know little to nothing about you," I asked "well, what do you know?" He answered "you're Scott's sister, we have P.E and Bio together, and you let me win the rock climbing thing at school."

I shook my head "did not," he smiled as he said "did too." I replied "did not," He said "did too." I remarked "nope." He said "yup." I shook my head and he nodded his and I said "what makes you think I let you win?" He remarked "I have my ways." I rolled my eyes "ooh, cryptic." He rolled his eyes and said "no, I mean we all have secrets right?" I looked him in the eyes and said "yeah, we do." He really hit the nail on the head with that one. I asked "favorite color?" He laughed and said "red. You?" I answered "well, I like green, black, and gray." He questioned "green? Not a lot of normal girls like green." There Derek's eye color, the thought randomly popped up and I shook my head to rid my thoughts. I replied "well, I'm not your average girl." He nodded and said "I see that." I smiled and then looked to the side to see Scott falling down on the ice. I said "ooh, that's ones gonna bruise." Matt nodded. I asked "okay, Matt…hm. So you're on the lacrosse team right?" I looked at him from the corner of my eyes and he answered "yeah, mostly on the bench though." I nodded and asked "so do you-did you hear anything new on Isaac?"

He looked at me and I looked forward with a nonchalant expression. I needed to know what was going on. I tried calling him but never got an answer and I didn't want to look for him because I knew wherever he was Derek wasn't too far behind. God! There I go thinking about him again! Matt interrupted my thoughts "nothing new, all I know is that Lahey's a fugitive. Did you know him?" I nodded and said "yeah, he was-is my friend. Matt nodded and asked "so I heard that you were dating that guy-what's his name, um Belen?" I answered "Elias, you mean?" He nodded and I said "well, no. Eli's the friend that you just love being around and you can do absolutely nothing and you still had a great time. He makes you feel safe and loved and you think there's something deeper but it turns out that it's just affection like how you feel for a brother or loved one and you don't know how to tell him because you don't want to hurt his feelings."

Matt raised an eyebrow and I shrugged as I said "that's that." Matt replied "why don't you just tell him?" I responded "it's not that easy. It's never that easy, and I don't want to lose him as my friend." Matt softly said "yeah, but you can't string him along." I nodded and sighed and he said "alright enough with all the heavy stuff. Okay…so you used to like photography?" I nodded and said "I did, I still do. It's just I never could get deep into it because the year's been pretty hectic." He nodded slowly. I asked "you're biggest fear?" He tensed and suddenly his eyes glazed over in thought. I cleared my throat and his head whipped to me and I said "mine is waking up in my coffin buried six feet under," I shuddered and he did too. He said "here," I looked to see that he had taken off his jacket. I smiled and took it and put it around my shoulders. He asked "okay let's see…favorite movie?" I answered "Titanic, but it's a tie between that and Beauty and the Beast and the Lion King, I love classics. How about you?" He thought a moment "Nightmare on Elm Street." I nodded and nudged him "sicko." He grinned at me and rolled his eyes.

I said "okay…what are you bad at?" He took a moment and said "math." I nodded and said "me too, I can't run, I can't even swim how bad is that?" He looked at me for a moment and I couldn't see his emotions real well. He said "yeah that's…bad." I nodded and he looked down for a moment and I observed his slouched shoulders and suddenly he looked up and I asked "are you okay?" He nodded and said "yeah, I'm fine." Suddenly his posture changed and he asked "why do-at school there's a rumor about Derek Hale and you?" I closed my eyes, he just has to pop up everywhere in my head, in conversations, in actual situations. I breathed in slowly and shook my head as I answered "it's just a rumor." He raised an eyebrow "really? So you're not dating…anyone?" I shook my head as I said "I'm not into the dating scene right now at all." He shrugged and grinned as he said "maybe I can change your mind."

I shook my head "I doubt that," he leaned into me and said "want to bet?" I narrowed my eyes and was about to respond when a loud piercing yell broke our concentration and I realized that I had been leaning into him as much as he had. I looked over to see Lydia clawing at the ice and I hobbled over as Stiles did. I grabbed a hold on her as she started freaking out and Allison and Scott came running in. Stiles and I exchanged glances and then looked at them both.

###&&&*** ###

As I round the hallway looking for Boyd since I hadn't seen him all day and it wasn't like him to miss school and I was beginning to panic, Scott was confronting Erika. Erika had her arms around Scott "look at me now Scott…that's right you only have eyes for her." I look across from them and see Allison watching from the corner. Allison leaves as Scott drops Erika's hands from around his shoulders. I see Erika head my way so I quickly walk away. "Alex…oh Alex," her taunting voice repeats. I roll my eyes as I turn around to see her walk up to me. I stayed six feet away from her and say "Erika." She eyes my outfit since Gloria had given me a makeover I decided to spice things up and today I was wearing a knee length black cotton dress, pink stockings, black flats, and dark make up with my hair in a French braid and my bangs covering my forehead like yesterday. She rolls her eyes and says "did you enjoy the show yesterday with Derek? Because I can assure you there's more to it than that?" I clenched my fists and asked "what happened to you, Erika? You used to be so nice and sweet."

She said "life happened Alex. Nice and sweet only get you so far." I rolled my eyes as I started to walk away. She moved in front of me and blocked my way. Aggravated I sighed and she said "don't you want to know more about what Derek and I do in our spare time? How much of an animal he really is?" I gulped as I stared at her my face emotionless and I saw people in the hallway stopping and looking our way as they came closer no doubt seeing her taunting smile and my rigid stance. I shook my head and smiled as I said "I know what you're doing and it's not going to work. I'm not going to fight you." Erika scoffed "like you'd stand a chance." That's what you think. I shook my head as I tried to move but she stepped in my way and I saw students watching and more coming to see it. I hissed "what do you want?" I felt my inner wolf wanted to howl at her and express my power and strength over her.

"**So what if you can see the darkest side of me?**

**No one will ever change this animal I have become"**

She said "Alex, Alex, Alex…you know you're pathetic. Groveling over a man who doesn't want you," I smirked and quipped "seems to me like you're compensating for something Erika. What Derek tired of you already?" She hissed and stepped towards me and replied "you better watch your mouth, wouldn't want to lose it." I rolled my eyes and said "your right, I'm going to make you hurt, blah, blah, and blah. You finished?" She glared and her eyes shifted a yellow color and she said "watch yourself Alex. Or I'll end you, Derek wouldn't mind in fact he'd be thrilled when I give your bloody heart in a silver platter." I shook my head and asked "what did he do to you? You were my friend Erika." She grabbed my wrist and slammed me against the wall her eyes flashing as she said "I don't want you pity, I didn't want it then and I don't want it now!"

"**Somebody help me tame this animal"**

Suddenly a hand wrapped around her waist the other took her arm off my wrist lifting her off me, Stiles and Eli. I looked at them as Eli said "probably not a good idea to fight when there are cameras around." He nodded to the camera on the ceiling. Erika scowled and was leaving when I called out "Erika!" She paused but didn't turn around and I said "I was never your friend because I pitied you; I was your friend because you…you were good." She took a moment just standing there another moment but then kept on strutting down the hallway. I sighed and turned to Stiles and Eli "you see Boyd today?" Stiles answered "No," Eli shook his head.

###&&&*** ###

I hurried into the lunch room Eli and Stiles at my heels and looked over to Boyd's table and saw he wasn't there. I rushed over to Scott and gave Allison a smile as Stiles almost bumped into her. Stiles asked "Scott you see that?" Scott answered "it's an empty table." Stiles replied "yeah, but whose empty table?" Scott thinks and I say "mine and Boyd's table."

###&&&*** ###

Scott started "Alex and I'll go to ice rink to see if he's there. You and Eli go to his house and see if he's there, call me got it?" Stiles replied "you said Derek's giving them a choice," Scott retorted "we can't." Stiles tried "you got to admit Erika looks pretty good, you know the word sensational comes to mind." I rolled my eyes. Scott replied "how good do you think she's gonna look with a Wolfs Bain bullet in her head?" Stiles gave in and said "alright all I'm saying is that this one isn't totally your responsibility." Scott didn't relent "they are, you know there just gonna spin out of control, and it's on me." Stiles sighed and joked "alright, I'm with you. This new hair has made me attracted to you. You know lets go make out." Scott "shut up." I rolled my eyes as I pushed Stiles away. Eli followed him and said "be careful." I smiled as I said "always am." He looked at Scott "take care of her." Scott nodded and said "no problem."

###&&&*** ###

As we arrived Scott pushed me behind him and said "no matter what Alex you stay behind me, got it?" I nodded and Scott pushed the door open we walk in Scott called out "Boyd, I just want to talk!" Boyd sat on the machine as we walked closer and he didn't turn in our direction. Scott held me behind him. Scott yelled "c'mon Boyd please. Did Derek tell you everything? And I don't just mean going out of control on the full moon. I mean everything!"

"**Somebody help me through this nightmare,**

**I can't control myself"**

Boyd stopped the machine and said "he told me about the hunters." I asked my friend "and that's not enough to say no?" Scott offered "there's other ways to get what you want." Boyd replied "I just don't want to eat lunch alone everyday Alex isn't there." My heart faltered and I wondered why I had never noticed how lonely he seemed. Scott replied "if you're looking for friends you can do…a lot better than Derek."

A voice called out "that really hurts Scott." My heart started pounding in my chest as we turned around and Scott pushed me further back. My eyes immediately went to Derek who stood slightly away from Isaac and Erika. I saw Isaac and he looked so not himself as did Erika. Derek stated "if you're gonna review me at least take a consensus." Derek looked at me as he turned back to Scott and said "Erika how has life been for you since we met?" Erika looked straight at me smiling smugly and said "hmm. In a word…transformative."

She roared and I didn't flinch. I wanted to roar back and have her cower in fear which was unlike me. Derek asked "Isaac?" Isaac answered "well, I'm a little bummed about being a fugitive but other then that I'm great." He winked at me. Scott looked tense and said "okay hold on this isn't exactly a fair fight." Derek looked at me then at Scott and said "then go home Scott." Derek looked at his pack that walked towards us like we were prey. Scott crouched in front of me as he transformed and punched the ice as he said "I meant for them."

"**Somebody wake me from this nightmare,**

**I can't escape this hell"**

Erika bared her canines and launched at Scott as did Isaac. Scott fought them and Derek smiled as Scott said "don't you get it? He's not doing this for you. He's doing it to add to his own power. It's all about him; he acts like he's giving you a gift when it's not." He slid them to Derek's feet. In that moment I realized just how strong Scott actually was. Derek stepped up and walked towards us as he said "it's true, it's all about power." Derek shifted as walked over to Scott and he beat Scott up and pressed his foot down on Scott's chest.

"**This animal, **

**This animal,**

**This animal,**

**This animal"**

I felt the anger course through my veins. He was declaring dominance over my brother, over my pack member, my beta. My eyes glowed violent as I roared and Derek head flew up to see me that's when his eyes widened and I knew my face was morphing and my nails were sharper along with my face.

"**So what if you can see the darkest side of me,**

**No one will ever change this animal I have become"**

I shifted and fought him. Everyone was in shock, Isaac, Erika, Boyd, Scott and even Derek. I threw my clawed fist and it connected with his jaw sending him staggering back. That seemed to make him come to his senses as he growled a warning growl. I just snarled at him and threw my fist but he dodged it again. I leapt into a crouch in front of Scott like he had moments ago and growled a deep menacing growl that had Isaac, Erika and Scott whimpering along with Boyd. Derek seemed shocked and only a small flinch of his body gave him away.

"**Help me believe it's not real me"**

I lunged at him but he caught me midair and roughly slammed me against the ice. He backhanded me. His hand wrapped around my throat as he howled/growled in my face trying to make my wolf scared bit it just made her angrier. He snarled "Stop fighting Alex! I don't want to hurt you, I'm stronger than you." In order to prove himself he squeezed my throat. I grabbed his wrist and said "yeah well I'm angrier."

"**Somebody help me tame this animal I have become"**

With that I snapped his wrist and he let go. I snarled as I tackled him down and growled right in his face. He swung his legs and bucked me off. He dodged my feeble strike and swiped his claws over my abdomen and his fist in my face. I fell to the ground on my knees and then on my side and Derek straightened himself out as I saw Isaac debate for a moment, he wanted to help me. As Derek turned I feebly tried to get up, Scott muttered "no, Alex…" I didn't listen and dragged myself to stand and held my abdomen with one hand while Derek turned back around to face me.

"**Help me believe it's not the real me"**

His expression of surprise and…awe? I said "this, the best you got? Some alpha you are." This time he didn't relent He shook his head and I growled and he stepped towards me and I moved to punch him but he dodged it and slammed his knee into my stomach. I doubled over and he grabbed my throat and pulled me up so my feet were dangling while I glared at him. He grabbed my shoulder and swiftly slammed me again and again on the ice. I counted five times, and I lay this time not moving. A trickle of blood escaped my mouth. He swiftly wiped it away with his finger and I snarled as he touched me. He didn't say anything as he stood and his pack followed him. I coughed and more blood trickled out of my mouth.

"**Somebody help me tame this animal"**

Boyd got off the machine and looked down at me and I croaked out "don't please Boyd. You don't want to be like them." Boyd looked at me and concern flashed right after doubt and he nodded and said "you're right, I wanna be like you." He swiftly turned away and followed Derek's pack. "Scott…" I whimpered as I managed to turn and face him. He stood swiftly and looked down at me. I said "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to keep this from you"- he lifted his hands and said "just-just stop. I don't want to hear it." And he swiftly left and for the second time this week I cried.

"This animal I have become."

{AN: so what did you think? Her secrets out! Uh oh, and she had a catfight with Erika. Fight scene with her and Derek two alpha's head to head. This was my favorite chapter so far. Review readers, and tell me what did you think about Alex/Matt? Thanks for reading, and leave me a review please!}


	7. Ch4 'Cause I Don't Know How To Make Pt1

**All's Fair In Love And War **

A Broken Full Moon Sequel

**Ch.4 'Cause I Don't Know How To Make A Feeling Stop Pt. 1**

(Jesse McCartney- Just So You Know)

I sniffled as I slowly got off the floor of the ice rink. I had to check out my injuries since they weren't healing, and I also to make sure Scott was checked out. I cleared my throat as I stood up holding my ribs as my breathing was slightly uneven, I breathed deeply as I sighed and limped out of the ice rink as I moved my hand away from my ribs. As I made my way to my car I saw a shadow slightly leaning on my car, and I immediately tensed up at this. My steps were cautious as I moved forward and towards my car. I gripped my car keys in my hand and I noticed how the sky had darkened a lot, and I couldn't make out the figure.

As I walked closer I made out Scott's form. He didn't smile but he didn't frown at me so I thought it was a step closer to his forgiveness. I moved over to the passenger door and unlocked it as he said "I forgot you drove," it was almost sheepish as he had stalked out of the rink fifteen minutes ago and I had been crying. Embarrassing, I thought to myself as I shook my head and made my way to my door as I unlocked it. I swiftly revved the engine and backed out as I heard Scott sigh. I looked at him and saw his brooding shoulders and turned back to the road as I asked "how's your chest and stomach?" Scott's head turned to me "what?"

I asked "are you healing?" He looked down and answered "no…you?" I shook my head and I sighed as I made a U-Turn. Scott held onto to the roof as he asked "where are we going?" I answered "Dr. Deaton." Scott replied "okay…why?" I answered "because God knows he always seems to know more about werewolves than anyone else." It was quiet for a moment and he asked "does he know about you?" I nodded. Scott sighed and muttered "great, I'm always last to know." I huffed and said "no you aren't."

Scott bewildered asked "what?" I rolled my eyes and said "werewolf, remember?" Scott nodded as he said "oh, right." There was a moment of silence as we pulled up to the clinic. As Scott and I made our way up to the clinic and he was about to open the door for it when I grabbed his wrist, he turned to me and I asked "you still mad?" Scott retorted "you still keeping things from me?" I replied "look, I'll explain it later," Scott insisted "all of it?" I nodded and answered "as much as I know."

Scott let out a sigh and said "okay, we're good…for now." He pointed a finger at me and I smiled as I nodded and we went inside. As we walked to the back Scott lifted up his shirt and I saw the scratches Derek's claws had made. "Why won't you heal?" He asked the scratches and Dr. Deaton answered about alpha's injuries taking longer to heal. Huh, so that's why the wounds don't heal as quickly like when Peter had also roughed me up. As we went inside the room I saw Dr. Deaton who immediately went for Scott as I made my way to the drawer he was beside and began fixing myself up as he fixed Scott. "We don't have time to talk," Dr. Deaton told Scott. Scott asked "what is that?"

Dr. Deaton answered "rubbing alcohol you don't want it to get infected do you?" I shook my head and Dr. Deaton said "it'll heal like it normally does just not as quickly because of Derek." Scott asked "how do you know all of this? Actually how do you know any of this?" Dr. Deaton answered "it's a long story. What I can tell you is that I know about your kind, _your_ kind I can help. This is something different." He looked at body and I turned away from the body. It was too gruesome with the claw marks on the body. I asked "do you know what did it?" Dr. Deaton looked at me and answered "no but the Argents will. And this is the crucial part they'll have some record, a book, it'll have descriptions, stories, notations of things they have discovered." Scott asked "all the things? How many different things are there?"

We heard a car pull up and I stiffened for a second but then I shook my head and grabbed Scott and dragged him towards the back door where we listened he crouched in front of the door and I crouched beside him.

"I'm starting to think I need to buy a more prominent closed sign," Dr. Deaton said. There was silence and then footsteps as Gerard spoke "hello Dr. Deaton…it's been a while, the last I heard you had retired." Dr. Deaton retorted "the last I heard you followed a code of conduct." Chris intervened "if you hadn't noticed, this body is one of ours." Dr. Deaton snapped "I did. I also noticed the gunpowder residue on his fingertips. So don't assume I'll be swayed by your philosophy just because I'm willing to answer a few questions." Chris said "he was only 24." Dr. Deaton replied "killers come in all ages." The insinuation loud and clear to me and I knew the hunters heard it too. "All ages, sizes and shapes. It's the last one that concerns us," Gerard replied. Chris asked "how about you tell us what you found?"

Dr. Deaton said "see this cut? Precise, almost surgical, but this isn't the wound that killed him. This had a more…interesting purpose." Gerard added "relating to the spine." Dr. Deaton replied "that's right. Whatever made this cut laced it with a paralytic toxin potent enough to disarm all motor functions…these are the cause of death. Notice the patterns on each side?" Chris noted "five for each finger." Gerard corrected "each claw." Dr. Deaton explained "as you can see it dug in and slashed upward. Disarraying the lungs and slicing through the rib cage with ease." Chris asked "have you ever seen anything like this before?" Dr. Deaton answered "no." Chris questioned "any idea at all what killed him?" Dr. Deaton replied "no but I can tell you it's fast, remarkably strong and has the ability to render its victim helpless within seconds." I shivered at that. Chris said "so you're saying we should be cautious, we get it." Dr. Deaton corrected "I'm saying you should be afraid, be very afraid. Because in the natural world predators with paralytic toxin use them to catch and eat their prey, this prey wasn't eaten. That means what killed him only wanted to kill him. In fact killing maybe it's only purpose." Scott and I exchanged looks as we sneaked out the back.

I was lucky that I had parked my car in the back so as to not alert the hunters of my presence as we quickly sped off. As I drove I asked "that thing we saw at Allison's…do you think-is it that dangerous?" Scott looked at me and answered "you saw it for yourself Alex." I shook my head as I said "I find it hard to believe that any creature just wants to kill, just cause-for it to be its only purpose. I mean what if we're wrong? What if this creature isn't as bad as we think?" Scott sighed and said "I know, but you saw it Alex, it wanted to kill Allison and you." I shook my head as I confessed "I'm not so sure about that." Scott asked "what?" I answered "that night, that thing it only seemed to try and frighten us, you know? Like give us a warning, as if we were somewhere we weren't supposed to and the owner had guard dogs, it seemed like it was trying to make us leave." Scott took that in and asked "but why?" I shrugged as I answered "I have no idea."

Scott sighed and said "it's later…" I sighed as I started "remember that night the alpha came with Derek to the boys' locker room and you saw the fire?"

**###&&&*** ###**

After I explained everything and I mean everything well except the whole mating thing that would be too awkward but I mentioned how I was the alpha female to our pack to Scott on the way to Allison's and then I dropped him off at the preserve. As I made my way to Gloria's to pick up Rome my phone began ringing. "Yeah?" I answered. A breathy voice answered "it's me, Stiles. Alex, you need to get to Andy's shop." I immediately asked "are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened?" Stiles answered "I'm alright. Alex…there was another attack." I made a swift U-Turn and said "I'm on my way, Stiles."

**###&&&*** ###**

As soon as I parked my car I raced out and saw Stiles sitting on the ambulance, his dad was talking to the paramedics and I pushed through the people as a deputy tried to hold me back Sheriff Stilinski waved him off and I made sure to brush past the deputy as I made my way over to Stiles. As soon as I was close I pulled him into a hug as I checked him over and asked "are you hurt? Are you okay?" Stiles hugged me back and pulled away as he said "I'm good, I'm fine, don't worry." I watched as the gurney was placed at the door of the shop and Andy was talking to the Sheriff. I asked "you sure you're okay?" Stiles nodded and said "yeah, um I'll explain what happened when Scott comes." I nodded and he climbed on the ambulance and I slung an arm around his shoulders as we sat in silence lost in our thoughts. Then a thought hit me "Stiles…where were you and Eli earlier?" Stiles thought for a moment and then answered "Erika knocked us put and I woke up in the trash bin no idea where Eli is." I looked at him for a second and then whipped out my phone as I called Eli.

After a few rings a person groaned out "hello?" I asked "Eli?" The person breathed and said "yeah, it's me. Ouch, I have a pounding headache…where am I?" I asked "are you okay?" He groaned and said "yeah, I just probably have a concussion, and my shoulder stings it's probably dislocated. I just woke up," I asked "where are you?" He took a moment and then answered "I think I'm…wait-I'm outside my house…in a tree?" I narrowed my eyes as I said "so…you're okay?" He answered "yeah." I sighed and said "that's good, listen I'll talk to you tomorrow I have a few things going on…Stiles was attacked and some mechanic died."

Eli asked "what? Why?" I answered "we think it's that creature I told you about. Look, I'll talk to you tomorrow alright?" Eli replied "okay. Alright," I was about to hang up when he said "but you're alright, right? I mean you're not hurt or anything? And Stiles?" I answered "we're okay." He said "alright, I'll talk to you tomorrow." I said "yeah, see you." I hung up and turned to Stiles who raised an eyebrow and I rolled my eyes as I patted his shoulder.

He said "so…I talked to Scott and he mentioned something about your werewolfness." I shrugged as I nodded and said "yeah, I tried to help him out at the rink with Isaac, Erika, and Derek." Stiles asked "what about Boyd?" I sighed and answered "he got the bite; he's in Derek's pack." I confirmed and Stiles hung his head "this night just gets better and better." Then Sheriff Stilinski came over and I nodded at him and walked away to give him and Stiles privacy. He nodded and then my phone rang and I answered "yeah?" Scott said "I'm here; I'm at your car." I replied "alright, hold on" my phone went off as it died and I rolled my eyes and shoved it in my coat and nodded my head as Stiles and I made eye contact and he nodded as he strolled over and we went to my car where Scott was in the backseat.

Stiles slipped into the passenger seat and Scott asked "You okay?" Stiles looks at me as I get in and I nod and he answers "you were right it's not like you guys…its eyes were almost like reptilian. There was something about him." Scott and I asked in sync "what do you mean?" Stiles answered "you know like when you see a friend in a Halloween mask but all you can actually see is their eyes? You feel like you know them but you just can't figure out who it is?" Scott asked "wait are you saying you know who it is?" Stiles answered "no…but I think it knew me." Scott and I look at each other as I sigh. I looked out the car and saw a few deputies' leaving. I said "alright, here." I gave Scott my keys and said "pick Rome up, put him to bed and keep him safe you hear me?" Scott nodded and Stiles asked "what are you doing?" I sighed and said "I'm gonna stay and try to see if I can find anything, a scent, a clue, anything that can help us. Scott's gonna"- he cut me off "the cops are never gonna let you go in there, Alex." I nodded and said "of course they won't, which is why I'm gonna wait them out. As soon as they're gone I'll check the place out and see what I can find. You two head home, Scott pick Rome up, take Stiles home and tuck Rome in and keep him safe."

I pointed a finger at him and said "if he has as much as a scratch on him, it's your head." Scott nodded and I pulled my hoodie up and Stiles said "be careful, that thing can be out there." I nodded and said "yeah, both of you be careful, and"- I cut myself off. I wasn't into talking about my feelings with guys, or anyone who wasn't Rome, mom, or Gloria so I felt awkward. Stiles rolled his eyes and said "yeah, we know we love you too." I smirked and shook my head. With one last look at Scott and Stiles I opened my door and climbed out of my car as I looked around and headed the other way as I heard my door close and pull away.

**###&&&*** ###**

I sighed as I made my way down the sidewalk to my home. I wasn't gonna risk going in the forest knowing that the hunters had set up traps everywhere and could be out there. Besides I was eighteen so the curfew didn't affect me. I was disappointed because I couldn't find a clue or anything about the creature that we didn't already know. I wrapped my coat further around me and continued down the quiet road. It was kind of creepy because there were only the lamp posts on the way and no cars were passing by. I sighed as I felt like I was being followed and closed my eyes as I focused on my surroundings. I took a deep breath and continued at the same pace and I heard an engine creeping up behind me and I discreetly looked at the road to see the lights were not reflected so they must've had the lights off.

"Alex," I turned around to face a black SUV. I gulped and my heart sped up some as I saw Chris Argent's face along with Gerard's in the passenger seat. I decided against running and instead walked over and decided to speak to Chris because out of the two he was less frightening and feigned a smile as I put a hand to my chest and said "you scared me, Mr. Argent." Chris smiled and said "I thought we agreed on Chris?" I nodded as I smiled and said "you're right, sorry, Chris." Gerard suddenly said "Alex, what are you doing out so late at night?" I said "oh, my car was towed, huh, funny right?" Gerard narrowed his eyes a bit and asked "really?" I nodded and said "yeah, sure was."

Chris nodded and said "did you call someone?" I answered "oh, yeah." Gerard said "well, hop in. We don't mind," I bit my lip and replied "oh, no I wouldn't want to be a burden"- Gerard said "oh, come now, we don't mind at all do we Chris?" I should've gone through the woods. Chris said "Alex"- I said "actually, my friend said they should be here soon, you know. It's fine really," Gerard replied "I wouldn't want to leave you out here all alone, who knows the types of killers that could be out there." He pointed to the forest and I thought yeah, I'll take my chances with them. Gerard laughed suddenly as Chris forced a laugh and I let out a small laugh and said "right. But uh, it's fine really"- I heard a familiar engine stop at the edge of the road. It was really dark so you couldn't see the vehicle but I knew who it was. The engine engraved in my brain. I would take my chances with that person no matter how I felt towards them at the moment then spend more time with the Argents. I gulped as I looked at Chris and said "I'm fine, really."

"You heard what happened to Isaac Lahey's father Alex?" I looked at Gerard and said "yeah, I mean yes sir. It was an animal attack right?" I gave him a confused look and he bought it. I looked over as two headlights flicked on and I said "oh, that must be my ride, Eli." Gerard asked "Eli?" I cleared my throat "Elias Belen, sir." A pleased look came over his features and I knew that he knew that Eli was a hunter along with his family. The car beeped and Chris said "you better hurry, before Eli decides to leave." I nodded and said "right, have a good night, Mr. Argent, Chris!" I ran at a human pace towards the car and as soon as I was in said "go, now!"

He didn't need to be told twice as he quickly made a U-Turn and sped off. "Are they following us?" I asked. His response was "no, you pacified them. Just in case." He quickly went off the road and headed though back roads. "Mommy?" I turned around in shock. "Rome?" I turned to the driver "you stole my son…again?!" I sighed angrily and said "stop the car." He didn't. I said "pull over right now."

He didn't listen and I angrily said "pull over right now, Derek or I will!" Without another word he swiftly pulled over and I angrily got out and yanked the door open.

"**I shouldn't love you,**

**But I want to" **

Yes, my ego was taken down a notch by having Derek literally hand my ass to me, but it was more than that. As far as Scott and Stiles were concerned Derek had gone dark side, and I wasn't too sure about having him near my son. I knew-know he isn't evil but that doesn't mean I was gonna let him take Rome out for joyrides every time he felt like it. And yes…a small part of me was angry because of my confrontation with Erika_**…"don't you want to know more about what Derek and I do in our spare time? How much of an animal he really is?" **_I shook my head and determinedly walked away. Scott was probably freaking out, if Derek had grabbed Rome from his room or at Gloria's.

"Alex," I heard him say my name and I didn't pay him any mind as I swiftly reached for Rome and scoop him in my arms. "Alex," "Mom," both was said at the same time and I sighed. "Did you want something?" I swiftly turned to Derek as I narrowed my eyes. "Mommy," I turned to Rome and he said "I want daddy to tuck me in," I sighed as I took a deep breath and all my irritation left swiftly as I looked down at my son. I closed my eyes as Derek cleared his throat, my irritation back full force. I turned my head to him and he looked at Rome before looking at me and muttered "it's the least I can do."

"**I shouldn't see you,**

**But I can't move**

**I can't look away"**

I rolled my eyes and turned to Rome "is this what you want sweetheart? Will this make you happy?" Rome suddenly stated excitedly bopping his had up and down as he said "yes, ma. It'll make me this happy!" He stretched his arms as far as they would go and I chuckled as I kissed his head and said "alright, Rome…just because it's you." I turned and opened the door and swung it open Derek jumping out of the way as he dodged it as it almost hit him and I looked away as a small smirk leaked on my face as I buckled Rome in his seat. I closed the door and I looked over at Derek who was just standing there looking at me.

"**I shouldn't love you, **

**But I want to**

**I just can't turn away"**

I asked "you just gonna stand there?" Derek rolled his eyes but moved and got into the driver seat as I sat in the passenger seat.

**###&&&*** ###**

I watched the forest through the window in Rome's room as Derek read him a bedtime story and I watched the moon as I got lost in my thoughts. This new creature was killing, the hunters weren't following the rules anymore, and to top it all off Derek was going dark side and was dragging my friends with him and my brother and best friend were against him, my brother's girlfriend was the granddaughter of the head hunter, and not to mention I was still so confused and hurt by Derek and to think I used to be stressed over just Scott and Allison. I sighed and turned away from the window to see Derek looking at me from across the room, Rome soundlessly sleeping.

"**And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not,**

**Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop"**

After reassuring Scott and Stiles he was okay I had put Scott to bed much to his irritation and made my way here to see Derek tucking Rome in. I sighed and walked to Rome and planted a kiss on his head and made my way out the door Derek following as he closed Rome's door. I went to my room and Derek stepped in and closed the door locking it. I asked "what do you want? Come to knock me on my ass again?" Derek let out a sigh and said "no, and that wasn't my fault. You were being irrational." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms and said "right. Now what do you want?" Derek looked around and finally met my eyes and said "I wanted to see you-how you were doing," I narrowed my eyes and answered "fine. Just peachy," Derek closed his eyes and opened them as he took a step forward and accused "you didn't tell me."

I asked "tell you what?" Derek rolled his eyes "that you were bitten, Alex. What else could it be? You're a werewolf, and not just that, you're an alpha." His eyes went red before they flashed back to regular green. I snapped "it's none of your business what I am, or what I do." He glowered and said "it is my business, as of now. Because whether or not you like it, we're linked. You're the alpha female and I'm the alpha male, Alex. Don't challenge me or try to show dominance over me." I rolled my eyes and said "what? You're gonna start a fight with me over nothing?" Derek sighed and calmed down a little and said "you don't know."

I asked "know what?" Derek sat on my bed and I stood across from him as he said "as alphas in a small environment you're going to want to show dominance over my pack, over me it's an impulse that alphas have, to be the better pack." I accused "like you did with Scott?" He winced and said "yeah like that." I rolled my eyes and said "what can we do about it?" Derek looked up at me and said "join me, join me and the pack." I glowered and Erika' voice echoed in my head…_**"don't you want to know more about what Derek and I do in our spare time? How much of an animal he really is?" **_I shook my head and asked "what so I can be your bitch? Sorry, but no. What Erika not good enough you need another?" Derek looked at me curiously and asked "what are you talking about?" I sighed and huffed as I replied "don't play dumb. Erika told me."

"**Just so you know,**

**This feeling's taking control of me**"

Derek's brows furrowed and he said "I have no idea what you're going on about." I replied "I thought that you-I was so stupid! But I mean it was all just a game to you right? My feelings, everything, every word, every touch, it was all some big joke right? A joke on the damaged goods girl right? I bet you had a nice long laugh every time, huh? It was all lies"- Derek suddenly pushed me back against the wall.

"**I won't sit around, **

**I can't let him win now"**

I struggled as I tried to fight him off but he pinned my hips against his on the wall while he pushed my arms back against the wall with his and interlocked our fingers. Then his lips were on mine. And I tried to resist I fought back for a good five seconds but my inner wolf won against the rational side of my brain.

"**Though you should know, **

**I've tried my best to let go of you**

**But I don't want to"**

My wolf wanted this to happen, it wanted everything Derek could give, it was howling inside of me as I pressed against him as our tongues clashed against each other for dominance and my wolf was submissive to him. The rational part of me? Well that part was telling me to fight, to fight him off and tried to remind me of all the things he had done, but that went out the window as my wolf growled for it to shut up.

The intense kiss ended and Derek kissed my forehead as he said "you weren't a joke, Ale, you never were." I opened my eyes to meet his and saw they were that amazing green color. I protested "but Erika said"- Derek rolled his eyes and said "Erika is underage and is my pack sister. Let's not forget she over exaggerates a lot." I asked "so you were interested in her?" He frowned and said "no…I may have used my…sexuality to persuade her to get the bite but that's all." I frowned and said "why her? Why bite Boyd or Isaac? Why my friends?" Derek sighed but didn't move as he said "I thought I was doing them a favor." I shook my head and said "that's not it."

Derek sighed and moved by my window. I asked "what? You can't give me a straight answer?" He rolled his eyes and said "I will, just not now."

"**It's getting hard to be around you,**

**There's so much I can't say"**

I asked "how's Isaac?" He answered "fine. As fine as a fugitive could be. Why so interested in Lahey?" I blushed but answered "he's my friend, you can leave now." Derek turned around once he heard my heart beat quicken. He narrowed his eyes and asked "you don't-you're not interested in Lahey are you?" I rolled my eyes and retorted "don't you have to get back and supervise your _**underage**_ pack?" Derek didn't move as he analyzed me. I rolled my eyes and he shook his head as he said "you are." He growled out the two words. I stood in front of him and cupped his face in my hands and answered "I don't know. Everything is so messed up right now that I don't even have time to think about all of this, but when I do all I can think about is you."

"**Do you want me to hide my feelings?**

**And look the other way?"**

Derek closed his eyes and pressed kiss to my forehead. I said "Derek you should go before Scott realizes you were here trying to persuade me to join the dark side." He rolled his eyes "that's still a no?" I retorted "do I get cookies?" He rolled his eyes and said "no." I shrugged and said "well, I gave it a try, how'd Boyd take the bite?" Derek answered "he's fine." I nodded and said "okay now seriously go."

He nodded and swiftly wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. In the back of my brain I knew I shouldn't let him kiss me because tomorrow I'd see Eli and Matt and then think about Isaac and my conscious would eat me alive. I didn't dwell on it though and kissed Derek back. It still amazed me how he could get my whole body tingling with just his lips on mine. After a few seconds I pulled away and he kissed my forehead as he said "okay, I'll leave now. But Alex…I still stand by what I told you before I'm gonna fight for you and Rome. Even if you do feel something for Isaac, or end up with someone else, I'm always gonna be here." At that moment I wanted to tell him that I chose him, that there would never be someone else, but then reality set in. I said nothing as he crept out my window and left. I felt numb; I didn't know what to feel. I wanted to sort this out. Tomorrow I'd do the right thing and cut Matt out of my life and piece by piece begin to straighten things out.

"**Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop"**


	8. Ch4 'Cause I Don't Know How To Make Pt2

**All's Fair In Love And War **

A Broken Full Moon Sequel

**Ch.4 'Cause I Don't Know How To Make A Feeling Stop Pt. 2**

(Jesse McCartney- Just So You Know)

**Then:**

_He nodded and swiftly wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. In the back of my brain I knew I shouldn't let him kiss me because tomorrow I'd see Eli and Matt and my conscious would eat me alive. I didn't dwell on it though and kissed Derek back. It still amazed me how he could get my whole body tingling with just his lips on mine. After a few seconds I pulled away and he kissed my forehead as he said "okay, I'll leave now. But Alex…I still stand by what I told you before I'm gonna fight for you and Rome. Even if you do feel something for Isaac, or end up with someone else, I'm always gonna be here." At that moment I wanted to tell him that I chose him, that there would never be someone else, but then reality set in. I said nothing as he crept out my window and left. I felt numb; I didn't know what to feel. I wanted to sort this out. Tomorrow I'd do the right thing and cut Matt out of my life and piece by piece begin to straighten things out._

**Now:**

**Alex P.O.V**

I determinedly made my way down the hallway as the guilt settled in and I barely acknowledged Eli who was walking towards me as I made my way to Matt's locker. As I came his way he said "Alex, hey!" He smiled at me and I gave him a small smile back as I said "hi, Matt…we need to talk." He nodded and waved me to go on. I took a breath and said "the date the other day"- he cut me off "oh, yeah I really enjoyed hopefully we can do it again soon." I winced as I said "see that's what I wanted to talk to you about. There won't be any future dates. Look Matt it's nothing to do with you, it's just I'm not emotionally available and I wouldn't want to string you along, no hard feelings right?"

Matt looked at me for a second and asked "is there another guy? Derek Hale?" I answered "you could say that," as a blush formed on my face. He sighed and smiled as he said "no hard feelings, Alex. It's all cool." I nodded and I smiled as I said "really?" He nodded and I sighed in relief as I said "thanks, Matt. So friends?" He nodded as I extended my hand and he shook it. A bit of my guilt eased but I knew what I was going to have to do next.

**3****rd**** P.O.V**

As Alex walked toward her class Matt rolled his eyes and pulled his camera out and took a picture as she walked away. Matt knew who he wanted gone next.

**###&&&*** ###**

The pups were practicing with Derek since they were newborns instead of being at school; well Isaac and Erika were training while Boyd watched them from afar. Derek is fed up because for the 50th time they do the same stunts. Derek frustrated rolls his eyes and says "does anyone want to try not being completely predictable?" As soon as he turned around to face them Erika launched herself in his arms. She was kissing him. Derek is shocked at this and stays frozen until his lips respond for a whole 2 seconds and then he realizes what he's doing. A brief flash of Alex's face in his mind angers him and he throws Erika off of him to the ground as he wipes his mouth clean and he says "that's the last time you do that." He looked away as Alex and Rome flickered through his brain again as well as what she had told him about Erika.

"**Just so you know,**

**This feeling's taking control of me"**

Boyd who quiet was but observant noticed his demeanor change. Erika angered retorts "why because I'm a beta?" Derek answers "no." Erika bit out "because I'm not **her**?" The venomous way she said that made Isaac and Boyd look at her. Derek immediately tenses as his pack notices this. Boyd already had heard the rumors at school but he never questioned Alex and was guessing it to be her while Isaac was curious and wondering who the girl was. Erika was angered because she viewed herself in a different way now but people still preferred plain Alex instead of her, even her own alpha and that brought back insecurities.

Derek answered honestly "mostly, and because I have someone else in mind for you, and learn to leave _her_ out of our conversations, I heard about your confrontation I suggest you leave _her_ alone or you're gonna have to answer to me." Erika scowled but didn't reply. Isaac raised his eyebrows after a moment and said "are we done because I got like a hundred bones that need to heal, and I'm dying to speak to Alex."

Derek's head whips to Isaac and he crouches and breaks Isaacs arm as he says "a hundred and one. You think I'm teaching you how to fight, huh? Look at me!" The others look away. Erika was feeling bad for Isaac as well as Boyd but lucky that it wasn't them. Derek continues "I'm teaching you how to survive." He walks away and Isaac says "if they wanted us dead why aren't they coming for us then? What are they waiting for?" Derek answers "I don't know, you, you especially know that's not our problem. Whatever it was that killed Isaac's father I think it killed someone else last night and until I find out what it is you all need to learn what I know. As fast as I can teach you." As he starts to walk away he adds "and you're not seeing Alex anytime soon." Isaac face shows disbelief and without turning Derek says "you're not gonna go near her, you're dangerous to anyone right now and did I mention you're a fugitive." Isaac retorts "what? She's a werewolf too! And a good one! She could train me while"- Derek turned around so quickly Isaac flinched as he sat up and Derek said "she's not in my pack…she has her own. You all saw what happened to her. I'm stronger, faster, and have more experience. Who do you want to teach you Alex…or me?"

Isaac shut up but his face still read 'Alex,' as Boyd contemplated things and Erika did as well. Boyd saw how Derek tensed at Alex's name and seemed a little too angry towards Isaac and there was that question nagging in his mind so he voiced it "why were her eyes purple?"

Derek looked at Boyd and sighed. He answered "she's the female alpha." Erika intrigued asked "does she have a pack?" Erika was thinking that maybe if things went south with Derek, they all could form a pack with Alex, and she wasn't the only one considering it. Besides Erika was feeling guilty about the stunt at school and a little humiliated from Derek's rejection. It seemed like the two girls had something in common, Derek rejecting them at a certain point in their lives. Derek turned as he walked away and said "not a good one…stay away from her Isaac…it's an order."

"**This emptiness is killing me"**

{BREAK}

**Alex P.O.V**

I went through the hall talking to Eli and nodded at Matt. Ever since this morning I was starting to feel weird vibes off him. As we walked by Allison she said "hey, guys, I need to talk to you two." I asked "can you give us two minutes Al? We'll meet you outside." She nodded and Eli turned to me a concerned look on his face as he asked "what's up?" I sighed and answered "you remember I told you that I went out with Matt right?"

He nodded and I said "well, I basically told him that we'd never work and he was okay with it." Eli nodded and said "that's great. But that's not all is it?" I bit my lip and balled up my fist and found the courage to say "Derek came over last night"- he cut me off "he didn't hurt you did he?" I shook my head and answered "no, no…we talked and- and he kissed me." Eli was quiet for a moment and he asked "did…did you kiss him back?" I gulped and nodded. He sighed and turned the other way but not before I saw how his eyes watered some as he asked "why are you telling me this Alex?"

I scoffed and replied "you rather I kept it from you?" I immediately regretted that because of the slump to his shoulders and how sad he seemed. He shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair and answered "I don't know." I replied "look, I just wanted you to know because it wouldn't be right for you not to know."

"**Thought you should know,**

**I've tried my best to let go"**

He nodded and said "I know." I looked away when I saw his eyes were still a little watery and he sighed and said "was that all that happened?" I nodded and said "yeah, that's it." He cleared his throat and said "well, we took longer than two minutes let's go look for Allison." He turned his head and began walking but I caught his arm "Eli"- he cut me off "let's go Alex, I'm fine, come on."

I sighed and followed behind him. We went outside and sat by Allison Scott used Stiles to help communicate him and Allison. Stiles did this while Allison explained to me and Eli about the hunter's journal. As Stiles kept running back and forth between Scott and Allison we made up a plan. It was Stiles job to grab the book from Gerard's office at the game and I would be back up and had to stalk him but be very careful about it and later join him in the search. Eli had Plan B where he was going to try to locate his family's journal just in case we couldn't find the Argents.

{BREAK}

I watched Allison grabbed the keys from Gerard's coat. As she looked up at my bleacher's where I was sitting and she gave me a thumb's up and I nodded. I looked around and smiled at my mom who was sitting across from me at the bottom of the bleacher's with Rome on her lap. She sent me a smile and I winked at her. That's when I saw Matt stand beside her and I looked away from them and at the lacrosse game but listened to their conversation. "He belong to you?" I looked up to see Mat asking my mom as he put his camera down. Mom was smiling with Rome. "No mine is still on the field. And the other is over there."

She pointed me out as I had looked away fast and looked over at Scott. I had to sit discreetly so I could leave without people noticing. I saw Matt look at me from the corner of my eyes and he asked "you're Alex's mother?" Mom replied "yeah, why?" Matt "I'm her friend kind of." Mom nodded and said "and now I'm here wishing he would've stuck with Tennis." I saw Matt take a picture and it wasn't aimed at the field. My mom asked "you the yearbook photographer?" I looked back at them and saw Matt shake his head and answer "no I just like taking pictures." I saw my mom try to take a peek at the pictures as she said "just lacrosse or other things?" Matt laughed as he said "that's what Alex first asked me, but…anything that catches my eye."

There was that weird vibe again and I couldn't suppress the shudder. Matt made me uneasy, and I always trusted my gut which said to avoid him. So I was going to avoid him, and I guess my inner wolf saw something I couldn't. I sighed as it was barely five minutes that Stiles had left. I took another deep breath and decided to wait another fifteen to give him to look really good before going to help.

**###&&&*** ###**

After ten minutes I got a text from Allison and Stiles saying he couldn't find the journal. I texted Stiles that I was on my way and that's the last I could do because it died on me. I caught Allison's eye and nodded to the building and she nodded back at me. I quietly slipped out of the bleachers and walked normally towards the buses where a car was leaving and I noticed it was Lydia. I shook my head and entered the school making a bee line for the principal's office. As I finally make it to the office I took a step inside and look around to see it empty. I shake my head in dismay. Where was Stiles? I locked and shut the door as I paced. This wasn't part of the plan.

I closed my eyes as I concentrated and tried to find Stiles. I walked down the halls quickly. Where was he? I panicked but quickly calmed my breathing as I tried hearing clearly. As I walked through the halls I ignored my footfalls and breathing as I tried to pinpoint Stiles and then I heard him say "Derek!" Then I heard "Run!"

I quickly opened my eyes and sprinted to my destination, the pool. I opened my phone and cursed as I saw it was dead. I skidded into the gym where I saw the pool and Stiles supporting Derek inside. "Alex!" Stiles called out relieved. I smiled as I made my way in and immediately started checking the room for any sign of the creature. I rolled my eyes as Derek and Stiles argued. I heard a loud screech fill the air and almost immediately my claws extended and I watched and listened for it. "Alex, your phone, do you got it on you?" I answered Stiles "it's dead." He muttered a curse as both Derek and him started checking out the room. I looked around as I heard the hiss and swiftly turned around to see nothing. I swiveled around to see the scaly creature crawl down the ceiling and hiss at me. I roared back loud enough for some windows to crack.

I looked over in the corner at a passed out Erika and Derek in the pool with Stiles. "You need back up, Alex!" Stiles called out. I called "you think?!" Derek hissed "focus Alex! You're an alpha." Stiles yelled out "yeah, kick it in the ass!" I rolled my eyes but let my face morph and I bared my teeth at the creature and said "come on Godzilla!" It screeched and lunged at me and I rolled out of the talons and tails way. "Get my phone!"

Stiles called out. I saw it all the way across from where I was. I yelled "I'm working on it." Stiles yelled "Alex, get me out of here." I rolled my eyes. The creature hissed as it crawled on the wall and jumped at me and I swiftly lunged at it and avoided its tail and grasped its hands as I growled in its face and bit it in its neck. I roughly shoved it out of the way. It hissed at me but backed away some. I shuddered and spit out the skin. "Oh my, gross! Alex just took a chunk out of it!"

It looked at me and hissed as it started circling me and I eyed it nervously. It was pissed. Stiles screamed "my phone's right there." Somehow we had made it across the pool and Stiles phone was in front of the creature. I eyed the distance and Derek yelled "don't you do what I think you're gonna do, Alex!" I rolled my eyes but swiftly ran towards it and ducked out of the way as the creature made to swipe at me. I avoided it and Stiles yelled "woo! You got this Alex!" I rolled my eyes and scrolled through the contacts as I dodged the creature's claws. "I can't keep this up much longer!"

"**Just so you know"**

I yelled as the creature managed to shred my T-shirt. Stiles yelled "me either! Hurry and call Scott!" I nodded and dodged another talon as I pressed Scott's number "got it!"

I held it to my ear and in that one moment I was distracted the creature cut my neck and I pressed a hand to the wound as I stared at the creature. "Get in here!" Derek yelled. Stiles yelled "get your ass in the pool Alex. You got like five seconds." I stood still. Derek yelled "damn it Alejandra, get in the freaking pool!" Stiles yelled "come on Alex." I stood still and yelled "I can't swim!" Stiles muttered "you've got to be kidding me." Derek in shock asked "what?" I slightly looked at them and fell to my knees "I…can't swim-nadar (swim in Spanish). Get it? Me no swimmy." I swiftly fell to the ground paralyzed and I was two feet away from the pool.

The creature slithered up to me, and I looked up at it. The eyes were reptilian and I was scared as it raised its claw and I heard Derek and Stiles yelling at it to distract it and at me to get up. Yeah, I was gonna get up when I couldn't move! Rome flashed in my brain, and I let out a small whimper.

Suddenly instead of slashing my throat it sniffed me, it sniffed along my throat, face, and chest. Then it simply pushed me as it backed away. It pushed me and I rolled over. It moved me again. And I was closer to the water and I heard Stiles yell "what?!" Derek yelled "you have to get her, Stiles! She's paralyzed and can't swim." Stiles said "I know, bye Derek!" And like that he dropped Derek and went for me as I yelled "Derek!" Stiles swam over as I fell inside and I closed my mouth and Stiles wrapped an arm around me and I came up with a gasp. Stiles grabbed the phone and quickly tried to call Scott while I watched Derek sink to the bottom.

"Stiles, Derek!" Stiles slammed his phone in the water ruining it and swam us over to Derek. Stiles quickly let me go and grabbed Derek, and as I sinked he grabbed my shoulder. He put the both of us together and I was pressed against Derek who looked down at me and asked "you okay?" I nodded as I rested my body against his. Derek looked at Stiles "did you get Scott?" I answered "not quite," with a wince.

Stiles said "I can't keep you both up much longer." I looked at him and tried to move my feet or anything really but I couldn't. I asked "why's is it trying to kill us?" Stiles said "it's not trying to kill us, I think it's trying to kill Derek and me or just Derek." I asked "what? Why? What did you do to piss Godzilla off Derek?" Derek scoffed "nothing! I didn't do anything!" I rolled my eyes and said "look, Stiles!" I motioned to the diving board. He nodded and started swimming with the last of his strength.

As Stiles dragged us over and tried to hold on to the board his fingers slipped and all three of us went down under water. I took a deep breath. Then suddenly I saw the water splashing and Derek and Stiles bodies were out of the water as my body sinked lower. I closed my eyes and couldn't hold my breath any longer and I felt the burning in my lungs as I couldn't hold my breath any longer and exhaled. Black dots blurred my vision, and I knew this was it. I was gonna die at the school pool.

**###&&&*** ###**

Ouch, something was pinching my nose. I cringed and blinked my eyes open. As my vision came into focus I saw Stiles and Scott crouched beside me. Stiles pinching my nose as his moth moved down to my own. "Whoa!" I cried as I crawled away. Water came out of my mouth after that. "You're alive!" Scott swept me up in his arms with Stiles. I coughed and said "obviously." My throat felt rough and scratchy. I said "when I wake up the first thing I don't want to see? Stiles about to kiss me." Stiles punched my shoulder and said "it's called CPR." I rolled my eyes "whatever. Where's Godzilla?"

"It's gone," I looked over Stiles head to see Derek still wet with Erika blinking as if she just woke up. I looked back at Derek and I noticed he was looking me over silently, accessing the damage but kept his emotionless face. "I'm alright," I said to Stiles and Scott as they hadn't let me go. Also I looked at Derek who nodded at me. I stood up with the boys slowly and swayed. They reached out to steady me as Derek took a step forward. I said "I'm fine, just cold." They nodded not really believing me and Stiles said "I got to get my laptop; you got the flash drive, Scott?" Scott nodded and said "yeah, I'll go with you." Derek said "Erika go with them?" Erika rolled her eyes but followed after them.

I looked at Derek and he had dropped the emotionless face as he stepped in front of me and cupped my face "are you okay?" I nodded and said "yeah, definitely. I'm fine." He sighed and said "you almost drowned; I doubt you're feeling fine." I shrugged and said "tired, maybe." He looked at me and pulled me in a hug and I hugged him back. "Alex," he whispered and I tilted my head up and looked at him. And this time I'll admit it, I kissed him. It was a short one as we heard footsteps coming and I let go with a soft sigh.

"**Just got to say it before I go,**

**Just so you know"**

I looked at him and then walked outside to Scott and Stiles who were at the Jeep.

Stiles eyed me but said nothing as they plugged up the flash drive. "Is this even a language?" Stiles asked as Scott tried to read it. Scott said "how are we supposed to figure out what this thing is?" I said "Godzilla." Stiles rolled his eyes and Derek and Erika appeared as Derek said "it's called a Kanima." I muttered "Godzilla sounds better." Derek raised an eyebrow and Scott shook his head as Stiles asked "you knew the entire time?" Derek answered "no. Only when it was confused by its own reflection." I sighed and said "it doesn't know what it is." Derek added "or who." Stiles asked "well, what else do you know?" Derek answered "just stories, rumors." Scott asked "so it's like us?" Derek answered "a shape shifter, yes. It's- its not right. It's like uh"- Stiles cut him off "an abomination."

I looked over at Derek who looked at Stiles and nodded. As Derek l0oked at me and he turned and Erika followed him. "Derek!" Scott called him. They turned to us and Scott said "we need to work together on this. We could tell the Argents." Derek glared and said "you trust them?" Scott answered "nobody trusts anyone, that's the problem. While we're here arguing who's on what side there's something, scarier, stronger, fater than any of us and it's killing people and we still know nothing about it!" Derek glared at Scott and I said "Scott's right, Derek." Derek looked down at me. His thoughts unfocused. He looked at me and said "I know one thing, when I find it…" he turned and walked away saying "I'm gonna kill it." Erika sent us a helpless look and walked after him.

**###&&&*** ###**

I sighed as Scott was on his phone. Mom had dropped Rome off at Gloria's so Scott was gonna pick her up while I picked Rome up. My thoughts traveled to Derek and if he really would kill the Kanima- Godzilla suited it better but whatever. I called Eli to call off the search of his family's hunting journal. As I made my way back home listening to Rome ramble about the game I sighed. I forgot about the game. I looked down at my phone that was charging in the car and saw Derek's name on the caller ID and ignored it. My thoughts were jumbled over how he could be so heartless to kill this Kanima, when it didn't know what it was doing. "Who was it mommy?" I looked at Rome and answered "no one sweetie, no one."

"**Just so you know,**

**Just so you know"**

{An: Sorry for the wait, truck was messed up something about the brakes but it's fixed so I'll update again on Friday. Thank you guys, and make sure to leave a review, pretty please. Thanks!}


	9. Ch5 Everybody's Watching To See Pt1

**All's Fair In Love And War **

A Broken Full Moon Sequel

**Ch.5 Everybody's Watching To See The Fallout Pt.1**

(Taylor Swift- Eyes Open) Venomous

I sighed and trudged up the steps to the school my mind on Derek. I had almost 30 missed calls, but I kept ignoring them. I couldn't understand how he could want to kill Godzilla, the Kanima if it didn't know what it was doing; it wasn't in control of its actions. And I wanted to help it as weird and as dumb as it sounded, I had to control my wolf on my own but I knew what was going on this creature hadn't a clue, and maybe that's what Scott's reason was also, maybe not. But I was gonna protect everyone from the danger and that included trying to save this Kanima. Derek and I weren't seeing eye to eye as of late. I sighed as I opened my locker and took my books out and replaced them.

"**Everybody's waiting"**

I smiled at Allison who was a few lockers away and she smiled back as I slowly made my way to class and tried to rid my thoughts of Derek. As soon as I was two steps from the door all thoughts of Derek flew out of my mind when I saw a familiar figure sitting leaning on the wall. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. Isaac Lahey comfortably lay on the wall while locking my confused gaze with his own amused one.

"**Everybody's watching,"**

I asked "what are you doing here?" He replied "this is a school, Alex. I've come to learn and what not." I rolled my eyes at the smirk on his lips and the nonchalant way he said it. This was not the Isaac I knew, this was Isaac douchified.

I walked around him as he swiftly got off the wall and followed me in like a lost puppy. I made my way to my regular seat beside Sam, a geeky, awkward, alien lover. (AN: I stole him from I Am Number Four) As Isaac followed me to my seat he looked at the freshman beside me and just like that Sam got up and moved as far as he could from Isaac. With a proud smug smirk Isaac slid in his seat while I shot him an irritated look and low growl.

**###&&&*** ###**

I watched as Stiles ran into the classroom right before the bell rang. He paid no attention to anyone else but Scott as he started "I talked to my dad who talked to Jackson and I have horrible, terrible, very, very, very bad news." Scott replied "I think I already know." I looked at them, as Scott pointedly looked at me and Stiles followed his gaze. Isaac smirked beside me and I rolled my eyes as he winked at me. I sighed I guess Derek was right when he said Isaac had taken to the bite well; he was a mini Derek with the leather jacket and all.

**###&&&*** ###**

I walked to class beside Scott and Stiles and we silently walked into the class all three of us lost in our thoughts. I sat behind Stiles as Scott sat beside Stiles. I flipped open my book and looked up as a shadow covered the page. To my surprise Jackson willingly sat down behind Scott. I raised a curious eyebrow but shrugged as I looked at my book.

Suddenly I heard his voice "hey, testicle left and right…and Alex…what the hell is a Kanima?" I looked over at him and asked "you mean Godzilla?" He gave me a questioning look and Coach Finstock loudly interrupted our important conversation "alright! Listen up! Quick warning before we begin our review. Some of you-like McCall- might wanna start their own study groups 'cause tomorrow's midterm is so profoundly difficult…I'm not even too sure I could pass it. Okay I need a volunteer at the board who can answer the first question."

Immediately I turned to Jackson as Coach Finstock turned the students' attention away. Jackson said "paralyzed from the neck down do you have any idea what that feels like?" Stiles looked at me and nodded as he said "we are familiar with the sensation." Scott interrupted Jackson's glare "wait…why would Derek test you? Why would he think it's you?" Jackson retorted "how would I know?" Stiles cut in "do they think it's Lydia?" I looked up just in time to see Coach Finstock and I flipped through my book nonchalantly but kept my ear on Jackson as he answered "I don't know all I heard was her name and something about Chemistry." Coach Finstock yelled "Jackson! Do you have something you wanna share with the rest of the class?" So in Chem class something was going down, possibly testing Lydia?

"**The tricky thing,**

**Is yesterday we were just children"**

Jackson answered "um," he looked over at me and I shrugged and he said "just an undying admiration for my coach." I winced at that excuse. Coach Finstock replied "that's very kind of you. Now…shut up!" I flinched at the volume as he moved on. Scott grabbed Stiles' collar and pulled him over to him. While I leaned forward in my sear and I asked them "how do we know it's not her?" Stiles looked at me then at Scott "because I looked in the eyes of that thing and what I saw was pure evil. And when I look into Lydia's eyes I only see 50 percent evil." I gave him a look and he felt it and turned around to face me "alright maybe a 60…and no more than 40 on a good day."

Scott said "Stiles not a very good argument." Stiles replied with a sigh "I'm aware of that, but I swear it's not her. It can't be…Lydia is fine." I shot Scott a look. Yes maybe I didn't-don't always get along with her but she was okay most of the time, and she didn't need to die and she wasn't going too. Even if she was the Kanima she deserved a chance, and Derek wasn't going to kill her, I'd make sure of it. I nodded to myself.

Then it happened Lydia went to the board to answer a question and she started freaking out. "Lydia, Lydia okay…anyone else wants to try answering the question…in English?" People started laughing while I looked behind her at the board and I said "Guys, look." They saw the words and Stiles took a picture and Scott asked "is that Greek?" Stiles answered "no actually I think it is English." I raised an eyebrow and Stiles showed Scott the picture and then to me and I read the words 'someone help me.' I looked at them and we all exchanged looks.

"**But now we've stepped into cruel world"**

**###&&&*** ###**

As per usual Eli was waiting outside of my class for me. I grabbed his elbow as we followed Scott and Stiles. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked concerned. It was at times like this where I really valued my and Eli's friendship. The immediate concern for my well being sent me a flash of warmth and peace. I answered "it's Lydia. Jackson said that Derek may think Lydia's Godzilla-I mean the Kanima, and he wants to test her." Eli asked me "when?" I answered "Chemistry," he nodded and said "this period." I nodded and said "we can't let him do that, we have to protect her." Eli asked "what if she is the Kanima?"

"**Where everybody stands and keeps score"**

I shook my head and he grabbed my wrist which made us pause and he asked "if she is the Kanima Alex, what then?" I pulled my arm out of his hold and said "we'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

I picked up my pace as I followed Scott and Stiles. He sighed and ran as he caught up to me and said "alright…so operation: Save Lydia is a go." I sent him a smile as he smirked at me and I said "thanks." He shrugged and said "well, my dad and uncle hate me already, helping save Godzilla isn't too un-normal for me at this point." He smirked at me and I shook my head. We entered Chem class. I said "Derek is not gonna kill Lydia without proof. So he's gonna test her." Stiles replied "yeah but when and where?" As soon as he said that we looked up to see Isaac and Erika. I narrowed my eyes at them, Derek's little minions. Isaac sent us a smirk as did Erika.

"**Keep your eyes open,"**

I looked at the seats then at them. We all power walked to the seats and Scott sat beside Lydia, while Stiles pulled up a chair, and I took a seat beside Stiles while Eli sat beside me.

I looked back at Derek's little minions with narrowed eyes. Erika sent me a smug smirk and Isaac was looking behind me his eyes hard and cold. I looked behind me to see Isaac and Eli staring each other down. I guess Isaac turning into a werewolf only furthered their dislike for each other. I shook my head at them. Allison sat beside Scott and she gave him a 'what's up?' look while Scott shook his head in a 'not now' way. I rolled my eyes as Mr. Harris' monotone voice began "Einstein once said two things are infinite, the universe and human stupidity. And I'm not sure about the universe, I, myself have encountered infinite stupidity."

He patted Stiles shoulder once while switching to my shoulder and patting it surprisingly hard, I was so taken aback that I almost fell off my chair from the force and he sent me a look. I heard a low growl and knew it wasn't mine or Scott's; I let my eyes drift and saw Isaac death glaring Mr. Harris. I never knew why he disliked Stiles or me for the matter so much. I guess when Derek 'mentioned' (more like threatened) something about me to Mr. Harris that night when he saved him from the alpha Mr. Harris didn't like it because he was worse to me than Stiles, yes Stiles. We all know how he acts towards Stiles but he was way worse to me.

I glared at him as I felt Eli, Stiles, Scott, Allison, and Isaac were doing it too. Mr. Harris continued "so to combat the plague of ignorance in my class you're going to combine efforts through a round of group experiments. Let's see if indeed two heads are better than one. Or in Ms. McCall and Mr. Stilinski's case less than one" he looked pointedly at me and Stiles. I sighed in exasperation. Mr. Harris said "…Erika take the first station start" he didn't get to finish as all the boys hands went up except for Scott, Stiles, Isaac, and Eli. Mr. Harris sighed and said "I didn't ask for volunteers, put you little hormonal hands down…start with Mr. McCall."

I sent Allison a sympathetic look since I saw the way Erika was looking at her and Scott, she was gonna do something. I sighed and then he put Allison and Lydia together. Then he put Eli and Stiles together and I sighed. No more people who I would be safe with to talk to. I mean he literally hates me enough to put Stiles with a friend and not me. Mr. Harris said "alright, Ms. McCall and"- I silently begged for Danny or even Jackson. And to my mortification some hands did go up, Eli being one. Isaac nonchalantly looked at Mr. Harris and satisfied Mr. Harris finished "Mr. Lahey." I sucked in a breath as he sent Eli, Scott, and Stiles a smug smirk and I moved to my station while Scott held my gaze with his, he was worried.

I nodded at him and he nodded back as we had a silent conversation with each other through that, I liked to think it was because he was an Omega/Beta of my pack. I sat down beside Isaac while moving the chair as far as I could to the edge of the lab table. "Hello Alex," I looked at him and said "why are you doing this? Derek put you two up to this right? What your alpha can't do his own dirty work? He had to send his little minions?" Isaac chuckled and grabbed the beaker as he said "Alex, are you interrogating me?" I rolled my eyes and said "it's not Lydia, Isaac. And even if it was you're not gonna kill her, I won't let you." He asked "you're willing to fight me for some stuck up girl you don't even like?"

I retorted "I look out for people that I care about and people that they care about, as Stiles best friend he cares about Lydia, see the pattern?" Isaac asked "and I'm not one of those people?" I replied "you were-are but you're trying to harm someone else…so you see where I'm at?" He shrugged and turned back to the beaker while I turned to the one in front of me and poured it into his. He quietly said "I mentioned switching to your pack to Derek."

I asked "what?" He shrugged and said "I wanted-want to be near you, can you blame me? Besides he's breaking our bones every day in training." I replied "you're changing the subject, but in Derek's defense he was the one who bit you, he deserves a little loyalty, and not to mention he's trying to help you be in control of your wolfy side." He questioned "and what you can't?" I scoffed "I'm barely keeping myself in control, what do you think? I went through this alone, you should be grateful you had Derek there." Isaac creased his forehead "wasn't Scott there? He would've helped you." I shrugged and said "he had enough on his plate besides being lost in Allison Land. Besides Derek is just trying to help you guys, I'm sure he wouldn't do things just to hurt you all. That's not his style."

Isaac looked at me in curiosity and said "you know, it seems like you know a lot about Derek." I looked at him as I watched the beaker fill and dissolve and I said "so?" He answered "how do you know him so well?" I answered "Scott, he helped Scott out most of the time and I was there with Scott and Stiles." Isaac nodded and said "well, Stiles seems afraid of him, but you…why don't you join our pack?" he asked. I looked at him and said "Stiles is afraid of his own shadow most of the time, and I can't abandon Scott." Isaac looked at me doubtful and I shrugged as I poured out the beaker into a new one with a powder as I measured it and I said "Derek slammed Stiles against the wall a couple of times nothing much and a few death threats like I said hardly anything." Isaac said "hardly anything? And you aren't scared of him? Did he ever"- I cut him off "you can say anything about Derek but you can't say he's not a gentleman."

Isaac scoffed "he's not." I rolled my eyes "of course he's not to you, you're a guy but to a girl"- he cut me off "yeah well you wouldn't say that if you saw what happened to Erika?" I raised an eyebrow and he said "a few days ago at training Erika kissed him," I gasped and he said "I know right, who would want to. But he kissed her back"- I looked down as my nails pierced the container in my hand and closed my eyes and breathed in to control my heart rate. How could he do that? Was this after he had kissed me? "Alex?" I sighed and opened my eyes and said "yeah?" He asked "you okay?" I bottled up my feelings and put them to the back of my mind, I could hurt later, after saving Lydia.

I nodded "yeah, you were saying?" He explained "Derek kissed her back then all of a sudden he tossed her like a sack of potatoes, so yeah I don't think he's that much of a gentleman." I bit my lip to stop from smiling and said "maybe not. Look, Derek has his reasons and you should stay with him, he can and will keep you safe." He questioned "and you won't?" I sighed and was saved by Mr. Harris who rang the bell and I moved to the next station which was beside Erika.

I sighed as I sat down and roughly shoved the chair to the side of the table. "Alex," Erika purred. I rolled my eyes and lay back in my chair. She said "so…you heard Isaac's little confession, still don't believe me about Derek?" She smiled smugly.

"**Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown"**

I looked at her and slightly lean up in my chair and smile back at her and say "did you know Erika that a female alpha's claws can cut quite easily through the bone because there twice as sharper than a beta's?" Erika narrowed her eyes as she said "I can show you sharp," I anticipated her movement and caught her wrist in my hand under the table. I shook my head with a slight smile as I said "you're so arrogant, but get this an alpha female will show dominance over beta's if the female alpha feels the need to…so you see," I gently kept two fingers on her wrist while a claw made its way to her finger and slightly squeezed as she creased her forehead in pain. I whispered "sprained finger and now"- I slightly squeezed and she glared as I said "it's fractured." I swiftly let go and she said "you bitch."

I snickered and said "right, but you don't want to mess with me Erika, because you're no match for me. I'm not some girl you can easily push around, I'm an alpha," I moved my head towards and let a low growl vibrate in my chest as I said "show some respect," her head bowed some and she let out a small whimper.

I quickly turned to the beakers and started to pour in a box of salt to the beaker, as she said "what so you're Derek's bitch now?" I snickered and said "no, but you, Boyd, and Isaac are." She rolled her eyes and her demeanor changed, I watched her from the corner of my eye. She wasn't aggressive at the moment and her eyes weren't challenging, I guess she saw me as a threat, and everyone knows 'if you can't beat 'em join 'em.' I knew she wouldn't join us but she didn't want to get on my bad side, her brain was thinking things over. Erika asked "I thought you two were together?" I scoffed and said "we're having a disagreement. He's willing to kill Godzilla-the Kanima no matter what, and I don't want to kill it, I want to help try to save whoever it is." She sat quiet for a moment and she said "you're willing to protect the thing that could kill you?"

I answered "it doesn't know what it's doing, or who it is like Derek said. And I'm not willing to end its life just because Derek's afraid." She replied "it could kill you or anyone you love at any moment." I nodded and said "that's why I want to save it now before it's too late. Whoever this is…they don't know what's happening to them…and they could have a family that cares about them, it's not fair to kill it without trying to help it first." Erika changed the subject s she grabbed the beaker and started messing with it as she said "why don't you join Derek's pack? It's not like he hasn't asked you," I rolled my eyes and said "not you too. Derek has his pack and well I'm by myself and Scott makes his own decisions."

Erika replied "so you're what an Omega/Alpha?" I nodded slightly. She added "so Derek's right." I shrugged and she said "you could join our pack, two alpha's better than one, especially when that one is so broody." I smirked and said "you're just trying to keep yourself protected. Safety is in numbers right?" She didn't get to answer as Mr. Harris rang the bell and I moved to the next station which thankfully was with Eli. I smiled as I sat down I smile but it falls when I see Isaac beside Lydia.

"Crap," I hissed to Eli as I move to get up but Mr. Harris slaps a ruler on my desk hitting my wrist and I let out a yelp as you could hear the noise of wood slapping skin. Every head turned as I glared up at Mr. Harris. "Ms. McCall if you're trying to test my patience I guarantee it'll result in a failing grade." He walked away as I clenched my fist and the mark and my wrist turned a bright red. Eli was glaring at Mr. Harris while I muttered curse words. Isaac, Scott and Erika caught them. I rolled my eyes and focused on the beaker as I mixed the ingredients.

"Time! If you've catalyzed the reaction correctly you should now be looking at a crystal." I looked down to see a small crystal and I grinned at it. Eli smiled at me and I grabbed the tongs and held it up. Mr. Harris said "now for the part of that last experience you'll all enjoy…you can eat it." I looked at it questioningly and looked at Eli and passed it to him. I looked over at Lydia and noticed the crystal was dripping. Mine wasn't dripping, why was her's dripping? I noticed Isaac share a look with Erika, with a smirk. Uh oh! I looked at Scott who noticed. I jumped out of my seat as Scott did and he yelled "Lydia!" At the same time I yelled "don't!" It was too late she had taken a lick of the venom and it wasn't affecting her, she was the Kanima. Everyone looked at us and I blushed red while I meekly sat down as she asked "what?"

Scott sat down and said "nothing." I watched as she took a bite of the crystal and sighed. Isaac and Erika knew, and she was the Kanima. Eli asked "we're at the bridge…what do we do?" I sighed and turned to him and said "I'm working on it." I looked across the room out the window where I had seen something from the corner of my eye and saw a black Camaro. I knew that car anywhere. I looked and saw Derek leaning on it; he had seen the whole thing.

"**Everybody's watching to see the fallout"**


	10. Ch5 Everybody's Watching To See Pt2

**All's Fair In Love And War **

A Broken Full Moon Sequel

**Ch.5 Everybody's Watching To See The Fallout Pt.2**

(Taylor Swift- Eyes Open) Venomous

**Then:**

_Scott sat down and said "nothing." I watched as she took a bite of the crystal and sighed. Isaac and Erika knew, and she was the Kanima. Eli asked "we're at the bridge…what do we do?" I sighed and turned to him and said "I'm working on it." I looked across the room out the window where I had seen something from the corner of my eye and saw a black Camaro. I knew that car anywhere. I looked and saw Derek leaning on it; he had seen the whole thing._

**Now:**

As soon as the bell rang Allison, Scot, Stiles, Eli and I all went down to the boys' locker room. Scott shut the door behind us. "Derek's outside," I blurted as soon as Scott turned around to face us. Allison looked at me and asked "waiting to kill her?" Scott answered "if he thinks she's the Kanima, yes, especially after what happened at the pool." Stiles protested "it's not her." I softly said "Stiles…" Scott cut me off as he sympathetically says "Stiles, she didn't pass the test man. Nothing happened." Stiles protested "it can't be her." Allison shook her head as she said "it doesn't matter because Derek thinks it's her. So either we can convince him that he's wrong or we've got to find a way to protect her." I cut in "I mean I don't think he's going to try to kill her at school." Eli looked at me and asked "what about after school?" His gaze met mine and I was hit with the warm brown eyes.

"**Even when you're sleeping, sleeping,**

**Keep your eye-eyes open"**

I looked away and Scott sighed and Allison said "what if we can prove that Derek's wrong?" Stiles sarcastically said "yeah by three o clock?" Allison retorted "yeah there could be something in the bestiary." Stiles again sarcastically said "oh you mean that 900 page book in arcaded Latin none of us can read? Good luck with that." Eli put on his thinking face and I asked "what is it?" Allison suddenly looked up at him and they shared a look. Eli looked at me and said "I think I know someone who could translate it," Allison looked at him and said "you thinking the same thing I am?" He nodded at her.

Scott said "I can…talk to Derek, give us a chance to prove it's not her." I cut in "and when he says I, he means we," I stood up beside him. Scott sighed and I said "but if anything happens you guys let us handle it, okay?" Eli shook his head. Allison looked at me and questioned "what does that mean?" I gave Scott a look and Scott turned to her and explained "you can't heal like I do, I just- we don't want you all to get hurt." Allison took out a crossbow while Eli took out a 45 caliber.

"We can protect ourselves." I looked up at Eli and shook my head. Allison looked between Scott and me and asked "what? Is there something else?" Scott sighed and said "I just don't want you getting hurt. So if you see something go wrong, you call me, okay? I don't care if your dad finds out text, call, scream yell or whatever and I'll find you as fast as I can, okay? You have until three." I looked up at Eli and Stiles "same goes for you two." They nodded and I looked at Allison and I said "I'll keep him safe," she nodded and I sent her a smile.

Eli turned to me and I said "you're not coming." He rolled his eyes and said "what? Because I'm not a werewolf?" I answered "I don't want anybody I care about getting hurt, because Derek can hurt you all and he feels threatened he will no questions asked." He looked at me and I sighed and said "be sure to keep Stiles and Allison safe, I'm counting on you." He nodded and said "come back in one piece." I nodded and Scott and I turned for the door. I heard a swish and turned around fast while Scott turned around a second later to catch an arrow that Stiles had sent on accident. Sheepishly Stiles said "ah, sorry, sensitive trigger" as Eli sighed and closed his eyes while I rolled mine and gave Allison her arrow while tugging Scott along.

"**Keep your eye-eyes open"**

**3****rd**** P.O.V**

"What got a little crush going on there?" Jackson taunted his best friend Danny. Matt had just left the library, leaving the best friends at the table. Danny replied "no" instantly. Jackson raised an eyebrow at him and Danny replied "shut up." Jackson laughed and Danny said "doesn't matter anyway." Jackson asked "why is that?" Danny answered "because if you haven't noticed he's completely obsessed with Alex." Jackson looked at him shocked for a whole minute until he replies "weird. He likes your ex-girlfriend."

Danny looked at Jackson and rolled his eyes as he muttered something while Jackson said "it is. You like him and he likes Alex." Danny retorted "whatever. So…this is gonna take a couple of hours." Jackson asked "so you can't tell me who did the editing?" Danny questioned "is there anyone else who can get in your house?" As Jackson realizes something Lydia, Stiles, and Eli walk in through the library doors.

Eli stops Stiles suddenly and says "look I need to do something but I'll meet you at Alex's, alright?" Stiles gives him a look "I'll be fast…I need to be prepared, you'll see," without another word he left leaving Stiles following Lydia.

**Alex P.O.V**

I stepped outside on the lacrosse field and in front of Scott. Scott yelled "we want to talk to Derek!" Boyd replied "talk to me." He looked pretty menacing as he stood to his full height; Derek was using him for intimidation. I said "no offence Boyd but where's your alpha? I'd like to speak to him if you don't mind." As we came to a stop I put a hand stopping Scott I said "we don't want to fight." Boyd nodded and said "good, 'cause I'm twice the size of you," he eyed Scott. Scott replied "true…really, really true." Boyd looked smugly at him. And Scott said "you wanna know what I think?" He looked at me as if for permission and I nodded as I stepped to the side and he finished "I'm twice as fast." He tackled Boyd and got off quickly as Boyd was getting up and Derek was at my side.

Derek said "she failed the test." Scott replied "yeah which doesn't prove anything"- Derek cut him off "I'm speaking to Alex, your alpha Scott…you should keep him on a shorter leash Alex." I rolled my eyes as Scott growled and I put a hand out to stop him when he took an unintentional step forward and I replied "Lydia's different." Derek retorted "I know, at night she turns into a homicidal walking snake." I shook my head and said "don't be an ass. I'm not gonna let you kill her, we both aren't." Derek shared a look with Boyd and Boyd smirked as Derek said "who said I was gonna do it?" My eyes widened in realization and I turned to Scott as we shared a look.

I turned to run and was a few feet away when I heard a grunt and I turned around to see Scott laid out on the floor Boyd getting up. Obviously Boyd had tackled him. Help Scott or save Lydia? It went through my head as I looked at the school then at Scott then back at the school. I looked at Scott and sighed as I turned to Scott and jogged to him. "I don't know why you feel like you have to protect everyone Alex, but even so Lydia has killed people and she's gonna do it again. And next time it's gonna be one of us." I helped Scott sit up as I said "what if you're wrong?"

Derek answered "she was bitten by an alpha, it's her." Scott said "you saw that thing up close; you said it wasn't like us." Derek replied "but it is. We're all shape shifters. You don't know what you're dealing with; it happens rarely and happens for a reason." I questioned "what reason?" Derek answered "sometimes the shape you take reflects the person that you are." I looked up at him as I bit my lip in thought. This thing could be Lydia and most likely was, and she was going to kill more people so why was I trying to protect her? Derek obviously noticed the small change as he crouched down and offered me his hand. I took it and stood up as Scott got up on his own. Derek said "even Stiles calls her cold blooded." That's why, for Stiles, I thought for a second and asked "what if she's immune? What if she's got something inside of her that makes her immune to the bite which is why she didn't get paralyzed?" Derek looked at me in disbelief and said "no one's immune. We've never seen it or heard of it. It's-it's never happened." I looked up at him and Scott and I asked "what about Jackson?"

**3****rd**** P.O.V**

Matt and Danny are trying to solve Jackson's video at the school library "that is so bizarre," Matt mutters to himself as he flips through some pictures of Alex at the lacrosse game, and her eyes were shining, literally. Much like Scott's own eyes that shined. Danny asked "what?" Danny leans over to see so Matt quickly flips through a couple of Alex's pictures and instead flips to Scott's. Matt shows Danny and he says "my camera's having some sort of glitch/meltdown." Danny replied "spot flare." Matt replied "yeah but it's only happening on one player, McCall."

**Alex **

"That's why you tested him isn't it? Because you gave him what he wanted didn't you?" I remember Jackson telling me about it. I gritted my teeth as I narrowed my eyes up at him while clenching my fists. Derek looked away and softly said "Alex, I"- I cut him off "Peter said the bite either kills you…or turns you. Oh my-you were probably hoping he would die, I can't believe you"- I felt my eyes turn violet as I glared up at him as it dawned on me, he could of killed one of my friends. "Alex," I heard Scott softly say and I immediately thought of Rome as I focused my breathing and closed my eyes so they returned to their normal color. I continued "but nothing happened right?"

Scott seemed happy as he said "you have no idea why do you?" Derek spared him a glance with a glare before turning to me his face softened as he answered "no." I looked at Scott and said "we have a theory." I turned to Derek again "Lydia's immune and somehow passed it on to Jackson." Scott added "you know were right." Derek looked at Scott and yelled "no!" I needed him to understand, he couldn't do this he couldn't kill a teenaged girl, he wasn't a murderer, and Lydia deserved a chance. I gulped and stepped up to him. Scott grabbed my shoulder "you cannot do this Derek, you can't-you owe me-please, you can't do this, please."

Derek looked at me and said "look I can't let her live! You should've known that, Alex." I gulped and stepped back tears burning in my eyes but I refused to let them fall as I said "I-I was hoping I could convince you Derek"-Scott cut in "but we weren't counting on it." Derek gave me a confused look and he shared it with Boyd. I took that as a moment of distraction and I quickly duck as Scott took Boyd down and I knocked Derek's feet out from under him with a swift leg sweep and we ran off towards the school.

"**So here you are,**

**Two steps ahead and staying on gurad"**

**###&&&*** ###**

As we ran inside through the back we passed coach Finstock office and he called Scott's name and we paused. I looked at him as I bit my lip and he said "look, you go with them, I'll meet you at the house where they're at, keep them safe Alex." I nodded and said "don't worry about it Scott." He gave me a nod and I squeezed his shoulder as he ran to Finstock. I swiftly start speed walking to the library. I barged in and surveyed the area. They were gone. I looked at my phone and saw that classes were over.

I sighed as I began searching through the library for them. With no sign of them I walked up to Danny. "Danny, hey," he turned to me with a smile as he said "hey Alex." I smiled as replied "you wouldn't happen to have seen Lydia, Stiles, or Allison would you?" He answered "actually I did. They were in here but they left a good thirty minutes ago." I nodded as I said "thanks, Danny. I'll talk to you later."

I waved as I jogged out of the library. I made my way down some stairs just as I did I bumped into someone. "Hey, Alex," I turned and saw Matt. I smiled as I nodded and said "hi Matt," he smiles and says could I get a picture?" I bit my lip and I my phone started ringing. I said "excuse me," I walked away as I answered "Eli," he replied "Alex, I went home to get a few things. Where are you?" I answered "I'm at school." He replied "look wait there for me and I'll pick you up I'll be there as soon as I can. I'm grabbing some things just in case the Kanima makes an appearance or Derek decides to get violent."

I replied "okay alright, I'll wait for you at the front of school, see you, and take car." He replied "you too, bye Alex." I hung up and turned to Matt who smiled. I smiled lightly and said "I guess I can take that picture." He grinned "awesome." He put an arm on my shoulders as he grabbed his camera and I smiled as he took a picture. As I heard the flash I went to move but he said "hold on, Alex, one more." I nodded "alright." He turned his head to face me and I squinted at the flash. As he put his arm down I said "well, I have to go, I'll see you around Matt." He nodded as he looked down at the camera. I made my way to the front of the school.

**###&&&*** ###**

As night approached I saw Eli's headlight of his motorcycle. I quickly ran up to him. He was decked out in jeans, boots, V-neck, and a coat. This was his hunting outfit. I looked to see he had a duffel bag in the seat. He tossed me a helmet and I put it on and he said "hold on, Alex." I nodded and climbed on and wrapped my arms around him. A few blocks away from my house I made him pull over. Stiles had sent me a text a few minutes ago saying that Derek's pack was outside ready for action.

As Eli did I got off the motorcycle and said "that was awesome." He gave me a smirk and reached over and grabbed his duffel bag. He opened and I saw guns, knives, 2 crossbows, and wolf's bane. I immediately said "no wolf's bane, I don't want to kill them." He nodded and grabbed his crossbow as well as some arrows; he put 2 pistols in his waistband and put two knives in his boots. He grabbed a white powder and I asked "what is that?" He answered "this makes most supernatural creature slow down a little. If the Kanima shows up I could use this." He dipped the tips of the arrows in it. I said "okay, but just the Kanima. I can handle Derek and his pack." He asked "are you sure?" I nodded. I said "okay look. You're gonna have to go through the back so they can't detect your scent." He asked "what about you?" I answered "they won't hurt me. It's okay, look you just be on guard alright, and stay hidden I'm not sure what Derek would do if he saw you."

He replied "okay, I get it Alex." I smiled as I hugged him and said "stay safe." He nodded and said "you too." With that I quickly dropped on all fours and started running.

**###&&&*** ###**

I heard the noises inside my house and quickly passed the last block and made my way to go inside when my way was blocked by Boyd.

"**They never thought you'd make it this far,"**

I simply made to go left and as he moved to tackle me I avoided him and went right while he landed on his face. Derek had witnessed and his eyes turned alpha red. As my back tensed as Boyd stood to full height, they we're boxing me in. Was Derek going to hurt me? I saw his eyes flash red, and I also saw the indecision flash through him as well.

"**But turn around,**

**Oh they've surrounded you**

**It's a showdown,**

**And nobody comes to save you now"**

I gulped I needed to get in and it needed to be done fast. Derek and Boyd were big, they relied on their strength and where they had strength I had speed. I swiftly swept Boyd feet under him as Derek moved to go left and I knew he did that but was going to move right. So as he did launch from the right I summersaulted over Boyd and I quickly went in through the already open window.

"**But you've got something they don't"**

As I made my way inside I saw Stiles was quite beaten up and I saw Isaac blocking Scott's blows and then he pushed Scott against a wall. Allison was nowhere in sight. I moved over and yelled "hey!" Isaac turned around and I quickly sucker punch him in the face.

"**Everybody's waiting for you to break down"**

"Sorry Isaac" I said as he went down and I looked and saw that he was knocked out. I looked at Stiles and Scott went over to him as I ran upstairs to see Allison had handled Erika who was spread out on the floor. I looked at her in confusion as Allison says "Kanima poison." I nodded and swiftly carried Erika downstairs bridal style.

As I walked downstairs Stiles was sitting up while Scott ran to Allison and embraced her. He kissed her and moved to my side and grabbed Isaac and with a nod from him I wretched open the front door and he threw Isaac outside on the ground. I walked down the steps and laid Erika down beside Isaac.

"**Everybody's watching to see the fallout" **

I climbed up the stairs and I looked at Derek as Scott came and stood to my right as Stiles and Allison joined us. I look at Derek and he says "I think I finally know why you keep refusing me Alex, you aren't just an alpha/omega, and you already have your own pack as an alpha."

"**Keep your feet ready,**

**Heartbeat steady"**

I looked at him and saw the pride and admiration he had for me. Then he smiled amused as he said "but you know you can't beat me."

"**Keep your eyes open"**

I gulped and nodded and tilted my head slightly as I replied "yeah, but I can hold you off until, you know, you run because the cops are coming."

We heard sirens and Derek looked shock we actually called the cops. Then there was a hiss. I ran and stood beside Derek as the rest followed me and we all looked at the roof of the house to see the Kanima. An arrow lodged in its shoulder. Suddenly there was whizzing noise and I looked to my left to see Eli shoot another arrow at the Kanima.

"**Keep your aim locked,**

**The night grows dark"**

I looked at Eli as the Kanima dodged that second arrow and slithered away. Derek told Boyd "get them out of here." As he does I heard heels and we all looked up as Lydia says "would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" I gulped in realization and Scott says "it's Jackson."

"**Everybody's watching to see the fallout"**

{AN: I am so sorry for the wait. School is being a pain in the ass. I actually have something to address. I choose the songs for the chapters because I think they fit the episodes and my chapters. If you don't like it well, sorry but I'm not going to stop using them. That's how I write my story so if you don't like it you don't have to read it. I actually took a very long time choosing the songs for the chapters, and that's the way I can write the chapters. Monochrome13 wanted to say a few ords so here they are, go ahead Monochrome13.

Monochrome13 It isn't just random lyrics, you have to read in between the lines to appreciate a song and that's why she uses them not because the lyrics are literally going to be specific. So like she said if you don't like her story you don't have to read it. And she posted this story because it was something she wanted to do. We know she won't always please people but she wrote this because she wanted too. We don't take well to criticism, and this is a fan fiction site where we all can write what we want, so like we said if you don't like it then don't read.

Twiteennaturaldiares: I'm sorry for the rant, my readers. It's just a review for ABFM left me like that. But anyway, I'm sorry for the wait, school is not a good thing . I am going to try to update my stories as fast as I can. So bear with me, readers, and leave me a review please! I love you guys!}


	11. Ch6 Pt1 Make us Human

**All's Fair In Love And War**

A Broken Full Moon Sequel

**Ch. 6 Make Us Human Pt.1**

(Civil Twilight- Human)

**Then:**

_I looked at Eli as the Kanima dodged that second arrow and slithered away__.__ Derek told Boyd "Get them out of here__.__" Boyd nods as he goes for Isaac and Erika__.__ I heard heels and we all looked up as Lydia says "Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" I gulped in realization and Scott says "It's Jackson__.__"_

**Now:**

Immediately everyone was panicking as Derek immediately fled as he ran after the Kanima. I immediately jumped into the Jeep with Scott and Stiles leaving Allison to deal with Lydia and waving at Eli, who sent me a glare. I shrugged at him in response; we didn't have time to dwell on it. As Stiles drove Scott was telling him where to go by Derek's scent as he was in the passenger seat. As we pulled up to a gate Stiles said "Alright what now?" I immediately hopped over the seat once I saw Scott take off.

Stiles grabbed me by my collar as he said "No, if I have to stay here, so do you." I sighed as I said "Stiles! The Kanima, I can't just sit here." He sighed as he said "Fine, get to tracking them." I inhaled as I tried to detect the Kanima's but I couldn't get anything. "Stiles, I can't get a scent of the Kanima!" Stiles questioned, "What do you mean you can't?" I was gonna answer but he interrupted me as he said, "Well, try Scott's." So I did, and I did get Scott's slight musky with a mix of pine scent. "He went north then took a…right. It's"- Stiles cut me off "Lumber Avenue. I know how to get there." Stiles turned the Jeep around as we managed our way through the streets to get to Lumber Avenue.

As we pulled up I sniffed and said "Scott's…around back somewhere." We pulled into a parking space in the back of the warehouses and immediately I detected Scott's scent as I followed it and Stiles followed me. I took a few turns into an alley then saw Scott hiding behind a building as he looked at something. Stiles smiled and grabbed his shoulder and Scott whirled around startled as he said "Holy cr"- he stopped as he saw us and his breathing tried to go back to normal. Stiles replied "Whaa– sorry, I'm sorry. Did you see where he went?" Scott answered "I lost him." Stiles replied, "What?" I asked, "You couldn't catch his scent either?" Scott looked at me. I shrugged and he answered, "I don't think he has one." Stiles looked at us and said, "Alright, any clue where he's going." I looked at Scott as he looked at me and he answered, "To kill someone," as I answered, "To go Godzilla on someone."

Stiles rolled his eyes as he replied, "Ah that explains the claws, and the fangs, and all that. Good makes perfect sense now." I sighed exasperated as I had a 'Really Stiles? Really?' look on my face. He looked at Scott and I knew we both had that look on our faces. Stiles said, "What? Guys come on I'm 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bone, okay? Sarcasm is my only defense."

I managed a smile at that as Scott exasperated said, "Just help me"- I cleared my throat. Scott corrected, "Us, help us find it." I said, "You mean Jackson" as Stiles said, "Not 'it' Jackson." Scott nodded as he said, "Yeah, I know. I-I know." Stiles replied, "Alright but does he know that? Did anybody else see him back at your house?" Scott answered, "I mean, I don't think so, but he already passed Derek's test anyway." I asked, "Yeah, but how did he pass the test?" Scott sighed as he answered, "I don't know." Stiles replied "Maybe it's like an either or thing. I mean Derek said that a snake can't be poisoned by its own venom, right? When's the Kanima not the Kanima?"

Scott and I answered, "When it's Jackson." I nodded as I understood where he was going with this. That would make sense, so to Jackson he had no clue what was going on. I looked at Scott and Stiles saw they were staring. "Uh, guys see that?" So I looked and I managed to catch the tail of the Kanima as I squinted and with my werewolf sight and saw the Kanima go in to the place. "He's inside," Scott told Stiles. I looked around as I sighed and Stiles asked, "What's he gonna do in there?" I bit my lip as Scott answered a second later "I know who he's after." I looked to where Scott was staring and watched Danny, my Danny go into the place which I now saw was some club. Stiles asked, "What, how? How? Did you smell something?"

I shook my head as Scott answered, "Armani." And like that Stiles knew. Stiles said, "Aw, come on. All right, maybe there's, like, a, uh– like, a window we could climb through, or some kind of– Handle that we could rip off with supernatural strength." I walked with Scott and opened a door as Stiles ranted and pulled open the back door as Stiles continued, "How'd I not think of that one?"

I shook my head as we walked in and I took in all the lights and the fact that all the people outside were guys. Yep, we were in a club a gay club. Stiles and I were taken to the side as they started flipping my hair. I smiled as one said, "Honey, what do you do to keep your hair so healthy?" As they touched Stiles I smiled. "Dude, Alex everyone in here is a dude. I think we're in a guy club." Stiles said, "Man, nothing gets past those keen werewolf senses, huh, Scott?" I smiled as I said to the girl/guy "Well I use John Frieda it helps a lot." Scott grabbed my arm as he dragged me.

We went over to the bar. Stiles said, "Two beers." I looked at him. Then I looked at the bartender and I said, "Yeah and can I get a glass of bourbon, please." Scott turned to me. The bartender looked at me as he said, "IDS." Scott and Stiles gave them his as I gave him my fake one. "How 'bout two cokes? And I'll get your bourbon." Stiles replied "Rum and coke? Sure." Scott gave me a look. The bartender gave Stiles a look and Stiles said, "Coke's fine, actually. I'm driving anyway." The bartender came back with our drinks as he handed Stiles one he said "That one's paid for," he pointed to a guy. I laughed as Stiles said "Oh, shut up." Scott replied "I didn't say anything." Stiles said "Yeah, well, your face did. And Alex- Hey, I found Danny." I looked up at the ceiling as I heard a low hiss. "Hey there," I whispered as I saw the Kanima and I hit Scott's shoulder. Scott said, "We found Jackson." Scott said, "Guys, get Danny." I looked at Scott and said, "Stiles get Danny and get out of here." Scott and I located the Kanima or Jackson. Stiles asked, "What're you gonna do?" Scott and I shared a looked and just liked that my eyes flashed violet as I looked back at Stiles while Scott let his claws out. Stiles said, "Works for me."

I heard Stiles call for Danny as we both tried to grab Jackson but as I saw the Kanima people were dropping as Jackson fled the scene. As I passed by a guy he had his back turned and I smelt a distinct scent, Derek's. I looked around but didn't see him so I went out the door as I heard Scott's voice as he said, "What do we do with him now?" I looked to see Jackson naked on the ground. Stiles and Scott were outside with Jackson.

**### &&&***###**

I looked around as Stiles told me Danny had been one of the victims to get paralyzed. "Danny! Danny!" I looked around as people were being put on stretchers. One passed by me and I asked, "Danny?" I heard the guy respond, "Alex? Is that you Alex?" I sighed in relief as I walked beside him and grabbed his hand as I said, "Yeah, Danny it's me." He asked, "Alex what are you doing here?" I gulped as I answered, "I heard you were being taken to the hospital, you know by Stiles' dad. I wanted to see if you were okay, and I wanted to ask you if anything weird happened to you today, well apart from getting paralyzed from the neck down." Danny answered, "Alex"- The EMT interrupted, "Sorry but we need to get him to the hospital." I nodded as I replied, "Just one more question, Danny are you okay?"

Danny said, "Well did it happen to my ex too?" I frowned as I said, "Yeah." He smiled as he said, "Then I'm great." I smiled as I squeezed his hand and said, "It's gonna be fine, you'll be fine Danny." I smiled as they loaded him up.

**### &&&***###**

"Well Danny's fine and I couldn't get anything out of Danny. It seems like he doesn't know. Hey, where's Jackson?" I asked as I got in the Jeep. I stepped in the back where I saw Jackson laying down. "You didn't-you two put him back here with me?" Scott pushed me and I sat down on the floor beside Jackson. I mean he could go Godzilla on me and I wouldn't be able to get up in enough time. As Scott sat down Stiles said, "Hey, I didn't know where else to put him. Can we just get the hell out of here before one of my dad's deputies sees me?"

I said, "Fine let's go." Then lights pulled up and Stiles said, "Oh, my god, oh my god. Can this get anymore worse? That was rhetorical." Scott replied, "Get rid of him." I said, "Dude he's the Sheriff." Stiles said, "Exactly how can I get rid of him? This is a crime scene!" Scott replied, "Do something." Stiles got out of the Jeep and then I heard rustling behind me. "Alex, shut him up." Scott said. I shushed Jackson but he awoke as he asked, "What-what's going on?" I whispered, "Hey, Jackson, Jackson be quiet, please be quiet." Jackson muttered so I got on my knees as Scott said, "Jackson be quiet."

"What's happening?" I looked at Jackson as I replied, "Jackson I'm sorry." I then pulled my arm back and punched him. Scott asked, "Alex what did you do?" I whispered, "I shut him up."

**### &&&***###**

"What about your house?" I shook my head as Scott answered, "Not with mom there." I said, "We need to take him somewhere where we can hold him long enough to figure out what to do with him. Or long enough to convince him he's dangerous knowing him though it'll take a while." Stiles nonchalantly said, "I say we just kill him." Scott and I replied, "We're not killing him." Stiles replied, "God, f– Okay, okay. I got an idea." I leaned up more as Scott replied, "Does it involve breaking the law?" Stiles replied, "By now don't you think that's a given?" I nodded thoughtfully as I answered, "True." Scott countered, "I was just trying to be optimistic." Stiles replied, "Don't bother."

**### &&&***###**

"Don't you think this is a bit much?" I asked as Stiles pulled up in a criminal transfer van. He said, "Actually, I hope it restrains him sufficiently." Scott said, "Okay, so who's putting these on him? Not me!" He threw the sweats. Stiles yelled, "Not me!" They both looked at me and I said, "Really? You two want me to see his stuff?" Scott turned to Stiles. Stiles looked at Scott and me as I now looked at him. "Why are you two looking at me like that?" I smiled as he shook his head and said, "No, I am not! I'm not going anywhere near his junk."

**### &&&***###**

"Stiles! McCall! I'm gonna kill you!" I got into van as I shut the door as I grabbed the bag and sat across from Jackson. I said, "Okay, I bought you some foo"- Jackson interrupted, "Alex, let me out now!" I replied, "You know, I helped put those pants on you, all right Jacky? One leg at a time. Being all up close with my friend's junk wasn't exactly my idea of a good day. So don't think this is fun for me either. You know Stiles and Scott are actually doing you a favor?"

Jackson asked, "This is doing me a favor?" I answered, "Yes. Look you don't like them, they tolerate you. So they really could just kill you but they're not. You, you're– you're killing people. As in murder. And until we can figure out how to stop you, you're gonna have to stay in here. I'm sorry, I really am Jackson. I don't want you to be here either, I can promise you that but what you're doing has to be stopped. Now– would you like the ham and cheese, or the turkey club?"

Jackson looked at me as he grabbed the sandwich as he asked, "Alex, please don't tell me you actually think my parents won't be looking for me?" I heard the door open and Stiles came inside as he answered, "Uh, well– not if they don't think anything's wrong. Yeah." I looked at Stiles as I asked, "What are you doing? I told you I could handle this." Stiles shrugged as he said, "You were taking too long."

**### &&&***###**

"Scales? Like a fish?" Jackson asked. I shook my head at Stiles. Stiles answered, "No, more like a reptile. Um, and, uh, your claws have this liquid that paralyzes people, and you have a tail." Jackson obviously didn't believe us as he asked, "I have a tail?" Stiles answered, "Yeah you have a tail." Jackson replied, "Mhm. Does it do anything?" Stiles answered, "No, not that I know of." Jackson threatened, "Can I use it to strangle you?" Stiles replied, "Yeah, you still don't believe me. All right, the night of the semi–final game, what did you do right after?" Jackson answered, "I went home." Stiles asked, "Are you sure about that?" Jackson retorted, "Yes, you idiot. What the hell else would I do?" His eyes switched to me as if to ask.

I answered, "Jackson, you attacked Stiles, Derek, and I at the school, and you trapped us in the pool." Stiles added, "You also killed a mechanic– right in front of me, by the way. That was lovely. And one of Argent's hunters. Oh, and last night, you tried to kill Danny." Jackson asked, "Why would I want to kill my best friends?" Stiles answered, "Well, that's what Scott's out trying to figure out right now." I looked at my phone as I said, "Which I should be leaving for school soon." Stiles turned and looked at me. I said, "Scott should be here soon to take over alright? Look I'm gonna go ahead and go." I looked at Jackson as I said, "Look I know you might not believe us, but we wouldn't lock you up without a reason, believe me."

{AN: I know a little shorter than usual. First of all I am so sorry I haven't updated since so long. I feel like I abandoned Alex. I'm sorry for the wait. I feel awful but I finally updated! And I will continue to. Well things have been hectic in school that's the real reason I couldn't write and because I had to find scripts for the show and re-watch the series and I did lose my inspiration but season Tres is out so yay! I'll update this again as soon as possible. I'm sorry again guys. So now school is out I can write again.}


End file.
